Not Meant To Touch
by BoundaryBreaker
Summary: We weren't meant to ever meet. Not while I was alive. So why? Why me! Why him? Why HIM? RenjixOC
1. Secrets

1

I stared out my window as clouds flew by. Just another day in my boring, human life. I sighed and grabbed my uniform and ran to the bathroom before my brother, Hiroki, could get in. I got there just before him.

"Ha!" said, swinging on the door frame into the bathroom. I slammed the door and laughed, then got in the shower. When I was done and dressed, and headed down the stairs.

"Morning Dad! Morning Mom!" I called as I grabbed a poptart and ran out of the house. I started my long and dreaded walk to school. I met up with Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue. We got to school just as the bell rang. I sat down next to Orihime in class. My eyes flickered over to Ichigo Kurosaki.

"That hair is killing me…" I muttered. His bright orange hair just killed my eyes. It was way brighter than Orihime's.

"Amaya Kenshaya!" I heard from behind me. I quickly shifted to the side, before a horribly aimed hand hit my shoulder.

"Keigo, you're going to get hurt sometime if you keep doing that." I whispered before turning my head back to our teacher. I heard Rukia's phone go off. Well, Soul Pager. Ichigo nodded and I watched as they departed from their bodies and left in their Soul Reapers uniform. I sighed. They didn't even know I could see them. I whipped my head around to catch Uryuu Ishida staring at me. He moved quickly. Well, know he knew. I sat there and patiently awaited the end of the day.

The bell rang, awakening me from my daydreaming. I shook my head and went to my locker. Uryuu was waiting there for me.

"Ah shit." I whispered. I took out my high ponytail and let my waist length chestnut brown hair fall over my eyes. Uryuu stopped me before I could open my locker.

"So you can see him?" he asked. Great, I'm talking to a nerd.

"What do you mean? Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form? And Rukia? You and your Quincy powers? Chad's arm thing? Orihime's powers? Yeah. I know all about those. Your point is?" I snapped, my hair falling away from my face, my hazel eyes fierce. Uryuu backed off a bit, then pushed his glasses up.

"Apparently." He muttered. He turned around and walked away.

"Jerk." I muttered. I put my books in my locker and got my backpack. Orihime and Tatsuki ran up beside me. I shook my head and started walking. Tatsuki shrugged and I walked home alone. I sighed as I passed the park, the flowers and trees in full bloom. Ichigo stepped out infront of me.

"Holy shit!" I cried as I fell back. He offered a hand to help me up, but I smacked it away.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said, rubbing the back of his head. I rolled my eyes.

"So what? Did Uryuu tell you about me knowing about you and your Soul Reaper shit?" I snapped.

"Didn't mean to burst a bubble but yeah. You can't tell anyone." He whispered.

"I won't." I said, shoving past him.

"How long." Came a whisper. Spinning around to face Rukia, I gasped and almost fell back again.

"Stop doing that!" I squealed, "The whole time."

Rukia sighed. I turned around and started walking home again. Luckily, I didn't bump into anyone else. I burst into the house and stormed into my room. Too many secrets out today. I flumped down on my bed and fell asleep. Not having a good day.


	2. Uhuh!

2

The sound of something crushing woke me up. In the middle of the night. I bolted up from my bed, just realizing I'd fallen asleep in a tanktop and jeans, my hair up again. I shrugged and ran to the other side of the house. Well, halfway through the house. The other half was now a pile of rubble.

"Ho-ly Shit!" I screamed. A huge monster had recked the side of the house. The monster swipped at me but I jumped away. I ran down the rubble and across the driveway. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my brother inside the house.

"Runaway Hiroki!" I screamed, but I was too late. The monster had hit him, flinging him across the lawn.

"Hiroki!" I screamed running over there. The monster's huge hand flung back and hit me, slamming me into a concrete wall of another house. He turned back to Hiroki, and I fell from my wall crater and hit the ground._ I can't move!_ I thought, as I tried to get up. At least my head moved. I turned my head so I could look at Hiroki. Out of the corner of my eye, a red haired Soul Reaper jumped from the corner of a building and sliced the monster's head. Then, as weird as that is, a monster faded away. He walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Wait, she can't here me."

"Save Hiroki." I managed to get out. I tried to move my hands to prop me up, and succeeded. "Hiroki…" I whispered, wincing.

"He's fine, he didn't get hit as hard." The Soul Reaper reassured me. I nodded and fell back to the ground, losing consciousness.

When I woke up, I was at a hospital. Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, and the red haired Soul Reaper were hovering around me.

"Wait, how are you solid?" I asked the Soul Reaper. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a white vest and blue bell bottom jeans.

"And why do you look like a hippie?" I added. Tatsuki laughed.

"What do you mean, Amaya? This is Ichigo's cousin, Renji Abarai." Tatsuki explained. Renji's eyes widened, but then he looked away. Ichigo looked at Renji and Renji shrugged. I shook my head.

"No, last night, he saved me…" I whispered.

"He rescued you, Amaya. A biplane crashed into the side of your house…" Orihime said, cutting off short at the end.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but your mom and dad died." Rukia whispered. Renji shuffled his feet and everybody looked at their feet. I gasped, but didn't cry.

"What about Hiroki?" I asked.

"He looked like he had survived, but later suffered a panic attack and it killed him." Ichigo mumbled. I looked up at him, glaring.

"You're lucky you didn't break anything." Uryuu muttered.

"Uh, hey Amaya. I gotta go, but I'll visit later! Kay? Bye!" Tatsuki called, leaving the room. I sat up.

"Okay, cut the biplane shit. I know it was a Hollow, now that I think about it. So what the hell is he," I said pointing to Renji, "Doing here. He killed the Hollow, he saved me and-" I stopped short. Hiroki was dead.

"I'm sorry…" Orihime murmured.

"We've arranged it that you'll be staying at Kisuke Urahara's. He's a friend of Ichigo and Rukia." Uryuu interjected, "Along with Renji."

"Oh no. Uh-uh. I am not staying with him." I bristled. "He obviously doesn't give a shit about me, since he hasn't said anything this whole time." I got up and took the clothes that were obviously meant for me, and changed in the bathroom.

"I'm going home." I muttered, but then realized, I have no home. I slumped down on the wall behind me, and started crying, quietly. Orihime sat down beside me, and patted my arm. Uryuu turned away, Ichigo closed his eyes, and Renji almost looked sad. Apparently, I fell asleep like that, because when I woke up, I was in someone's arms, infront of an older looking house. A man in clogs came out.

"I see you two have already met." The man said. _This must be Urahara._ I thought. Then my brain registered what he had said. I looked up to see that I was in Renji's armed. I shrieked, and he dropped me, surprised, on my butt.

"Ow…" I muttered.

"That's your fault." He said, chuckling. I gasped, looking hurt. A little girl came over and helped me up.

"I'm Ururu." The girl said, introducing her self. A boy with red hair walked over.

"I'm Jinta." He said. Then, a big, burly man walked over and shoved his face into mine.

"And I'm Tessai." He said. I squeaked and back up.

"I'll show you your room." Ururu said, pulling me along. Renji smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I see you have taken a liking to Renji." Urahara stated, following us. I jumped and turned around.

"I do not! He is a huge jerk!" I retorted.

"Right…" Urahara said. I glared at him.

"Well then, before you have a heart attack, I'll tell you some things. Renji will be in your class. Your rooms are right next to eachother. He and Ichigo are 'cousins'. I think that's it." Urahara said. I gasped.

"You're doing that to make me suffer." I whispered.

"No, I'm simply helping you and Renji's relationship grow." Urahara smirked. I gasped again, but Ururu dragged me into my room. When Urahara had said 'next to eachother' I didn't think that he had meant that it was one big room with two doors.

"Oh no. Uh-uh!" I said, trying to pull away.

"Sorry." Ururu whispered. She let go of me, and walked out, blocked the doorway so I couldn't open the door. Renji walked in the other side, saw me, and turned to Urahara behind him. I could faintly hear, "Not sleeping…" and "Hates my guts". I smirked. Urahara laughed and walked away, doing to Renji's door, what Ururu did to mine.

"Shit. I'm locked in from both sides." I said. Turning to Renji, "You stay on your side, I'll stay on my side. Got it?" I called.

"Fine." He muttered. Then I realized it was almost midnight. I curled into my bed on the floor, and thought. _I don't have any feelings for Renji… Do I?_


	3. So Not True

3

I sat up._ Where am I?_ Then yesterday came flooding back.

"Oh hell no." I whispered. I looked around. My dresser with all my clothes and makeup were in here now. I turned to the other side of the room.

"Ugh…" I muttered. And there was Renji, hair down though. I looked through my dresser for a school uniform. I found one and changed, while Renji was still asleep. I walked over to where Renji was.

"What man sleeps without a shirt? And what's with the tats?" I wondered out loud. When Renji didn't stir, I put my face right above his. Surely enough, he woke up. I took a step back.

"What the hell was that Amaya?!" he snapped.

"Why don't you sleep with a shirt?" I asked.

"Why were you looking?" he retorted. I gasped a fake gasp and faked a hurt look.

"What else would I noticed, oh he who sleeps forever. Time for school." I said. I went back to my side and worked on putting my hair up. Just as I was about to put it in a band, the hair band snapped.

"Damn it." I muttered. Renji was beside me that, holding another one.

"Want it?" he asked.

"Hell no, I have my own. Put your own hair up!" I snapped. I grabbed another one from my jar full and got my hair up. I took out my mascara, eye shadow, and blush, but then put the mascara away, then the eye shadow, and eventually the blush too.

"Going for the natural look." I muttered. Renji appeared beside me again.

"You look better natural." He said. I squeaked.

"God damn it Renji! Stop doing that! Stop being all buddy buddy with me! It's disturbing! I've known you for less than a day." I said, turning to him. He shrugged and walked away.

"Whatever." He muttered. He left the room, and I soon followed. I followed him to the kitchen and as I sat down, Tessai came out with huge bowls of oatmeal.

"Holy shit. Am I supposed to eat all this?" I asked as he set a bowl down infront of me.

"Nope. Just give your extras to the Moocher." Jinta mumbled through a mouthful, pointing to Renji.

"Whatever." I muttered. Surprisingly, I finished the oatmeal. I grabbed my backpack and walked out. Renji following shortly behind. I turned around half way to school and faced Renji.

"Okay look. I don't want you following me around all day. Follow Ichigo or something. I don't need to look weird." I stated flatly.

"Whether you like it or not, Orihime and Tatsuki hang around Ichigo too, so that means you're stuck with me all day, since Urahara put us in all the same classes." Renji explained, leaning against a wall.

"Wait. 'Us' as in you and Ichigo?"

"Nope. 'Us' as in you and me." Renji replied, smirking. I groaned.

"Oh shit. This is so social suicide." I muttered. I started walking again, Renji walked a foot behind me. I sighed._ This is going to be horrible…_ I thought. We arrived just as the bell rang.

As the school day ended, I had learned a many new things. Renji was here because there was an increase in the amount of Hollow in town. Him and Rukia go way back. And apparently everyone else in the school thought Renji and I were dating. So on the way home, with the whole group of us, Orihime brought up a question.

"So are Renji and you really dating?" She sprang. I stopped dead in my tracks, and Renji ran into me.

"Hell no." I whispered.

"Well I was just thinking, because he's been in every class with you, and he follows you around a lot…" Orihime started, trailing off.

"I've gotta go." I whispered. As the rest of the group watched, I walked away and took a left towards the grocery store, but then headed back towards Urahara's running. When I got there, I dropped my bag in the store, then ran to my room, laying on the mat and simply doing nothing, in a fetal position, staring at a wall. About half an hour later, Renji came in.

"So where'd you have to go?" he asked. I couldn't see him, but I could tell he really knew the answer to why I left in such a rush. I didn't answer, and just shut my eyes tighter. I heard him sigh and sit down by me.

"Then I'll just wait here until you respond." He muttered. I sniffled.

"You already know the answer so go away!" I snapped. I curled up tighter. Renji laughed, and put a hand on me.

"Whatever."

He got up and walked out of the room. Then somebody else came in.

"Amaya? I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. Will you come with me?" the person asked. I sat up and turned around. The person was a girl. She had dark skin, and purple hair.

"Sure." I said, wiping my eyes. I got up.

"Oh wait, can I change first?" I asked.

"You don't need to." She said reassuringly. I sighed and nodded, following Yoruichi. She led me into the kitchen, then lifted up a door in the floor I'd missed before. I climbed down the ladder into an underground area. It looked like a rocky place in the outdoors. I turned around to see Yoruichi coming at me with a gloved fist. She hit me in the gut, then I watched my body fall away, and I slid back a couple feet.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked. I looked down.

"Oh. My. God. Why am I dressed like a Soul Reaper?" I asked, stunned.

"Because you actually are one. Your memories were erased." Said a voice I really didn't want to hear right now. I spun around and grabbed Renji by the throat.

"Stop doing that." I whispered, and let him go. I saw Rukia come out from behind a rock.

"I did some research. Amaya Kenshaya was a captain in the Soul Scociety. Her Zanpakuto was Oinari, a fox spirit." Rukia explained. My eyes widened. I looked back down and noticed my zanpakuto hanging at my side. I unsheathed it. I shut my eyes, and touched the blade.

"Tear, Oinari!" I called. I opened my eyes and my zanpakuto had transformed into it's shikai. It now was longer than I am tall, but it was like a huge circle on a long blade.

"Move." I said. Everyone moved out of my path. I swung Oinari at a large stone, it flexed into a shape like when you throw water at an angle. It cut the stone clean in half. Behind me, Yoruichi applauded.

"Now fight Renji." She commanded. I turned to face him. Apparently, he hadn't anticipated this. Quickly, his surprise turned into amusement. He took out his zanpakuto.

"Howl, Zambimaru!" he called. His zanpakuto transformed. I smirked. And then we fought.


	4. Taken

4

I ran at Renji, sword trailing behind me. Caught off guard, he put Zambimaru up to defend against me. I smirked. Our swords made contact, but my sword curled around and caught him in the back. He jumped back, grinning.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted.

"Hell no." I murmured. He ran at me and swung. I quickly dodged to the side and swung at him, catching him in the leg. As he fell to one knee, I turned to Yoruichi.

"Can we stop? I don't want to kill him." I asked.

"Go ahead." She said as she climbed back up the ladder. I smiled at turned back to Renji.

"Need some help?" I asked. He grimaced at me, but got up. I walked away and got into my gigai. I started walking towards the ladder, Renji followed. When I got out I reached down the hole for Renji's hand. I felt something grasp my wrist, and I pulled up. Renji came out, back in his gigai.

"You got your ass whooped by a girl." I taunted. He grimaced and went back to his room. I looked at my phone.

"Dinner time." I muttered. As if I had alerted him, Tessai called, "Dinner!" I walked to the kitchen and sat down at my spot. Renji came in shortly after. We ate in silence. After dinner, I went back to my room, Renji following. When the doors were shut, I turned to Renji.

"Look, I'm sorry I whooped your ass. I didn't mean too." I whispered. He didn't respond. He just laid down on his mat bed and ignored me. I sighed.

"Guess I'll turn in early." I muttered. I went over to my bed and curled up, falling asleep with silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

When I woke up, somebody was sitting in front of my face. I sat up and looked at my pillow. It was soaked.

"Ah crap." I mumbled. I turned to see who had been sitting there.

"Renji, how long were you sitting there?" I asked, a little disturbed.

"Couple hours. Why?"

"Because it's not exactly normal for me to wake up with someone sitting in front of my face."

"Well I was worried. I woke up to you crying over here. And that's not exactly normal either." He said, shrugging.

"You were _worried_?" I asked, surprised.

"Well- Ah just forget it." He muttered. He got up and walked back to his side to get his uniform. I got up and got mine. I went into the room behind mine to change. When I came out, Renji was still getting his shirt on.

"You're slow." I commented.

"This shirt is confusing." He muttered. I turned to my mirror and looked at my face.

"Jesus." I sighed. I got out my coverup and covered my whole face. I got my eye drops and used them. I turned to Renji.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Normal." He replied, shrugging. He left to go to the kitchen, and I followed.

"Do you guys have any cereal?" I asked.

"Of course." Urahara answered, grabbing a box of Coco Puffs. He poured me a bowl, which I quickly ate. Then we were off to school. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, Renji following. We met up with Ichigo and Rukia halfway, and the others at school.

I went home before the others today. About halfway there, I stopped in the park to watch some birds. Then a gate appeared before me, and a man in captain attire stepped out.

"Who…?" I asked.

"Amaya Kenshaya?" the man asked. He had long black hair with silver hair pieces keeping it up.

"Yes? That's me." I replied. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the gate, which I now realized was a senkai gate.


	5. Four Days

5

As soon as we passed through Hueco Mundo, I immediately knew that I was in the Soul Society.

"Who are you?!" I cried, putting my feet down to stop.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Squad."he replied, as he continued pulling me along.

"Hey, hey stop!" I cried, pulling my wrist from his grip, "Where are you taking me and why?" I asked. Byakuya didn't respond. Two of the Senkai Gate guards grabbed my wrists and pulled me along after Byakuya. After I tried to pull away a couple times, Byakuya turned around.

"Bakudo Number One: Restrain." He recited. My arms were jerked behind my back and it felt like tied together. A guard turned me around and slung me over their shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go back! I haven't done anything!" I screamed, squirming. The guard that wasn't holding me hit me on the head.

When I woke up, I was in a cell, in a white kimono, with a red thing on my neck. My hands were bound and I was in a chair.

"Where…?" I started asking.

"Prison." I said, shrugging. "Wait, what?"

"You've been in the world of the living to long, Amaya Kenshaya." Said a voice.

"Kyoraku Shunsui." I whispered.

"Surprised your remembered me."

"I am too."

"So I realized."

"You have a visitor."Shunsui said as he walked away.

"Who is it Shunsui?" I asked, unaware that he'd left.

"Me."

My head spun around.

"Renji! How'd you get here?" I asked, surprised.

"Well… I had to run. Everyone else is here too." He said smirking. I looked down at what was binding my hands. It was just rope, so I just broke it. I got up and ran to the bars.

"They're executing me be-"

"Cause you were in the world of the living too long. I know."

"But I don't remember every being in the Soul Society!" I cried. Putting my hands on the bars, I looked at Renji, silent tears streaming down my face.

"I didn't do anything. I was never here."

"You were, Amaya. Someone in the Soul Society wiped your memories when you came to the real world." Renji tried to explain. He sighed. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Really, I was sent to the real world to find you. No one but the Captain Commander and I knew. But I had no idea this would happen! I'm sorry." I looked at him, and backed away from the bars.

"You lied. You lied to me, and your friends. You didn't have to be nice to me, to be cool about it! You could've just brought me here and condemned me to death! You didn't hav-" I screamed, but was cut off by foot steps of someone entering.

"Shuhei?" I asked as I caught his face. Shuhei stood beside Renji, who was looking very downcast at the moment.

"Amaya… he didn't know. It wasn't his fault. You shouldn't be mad at him."

"So your saying I should accept my death and take it head on. Fine." I retorted. I went over to a corner of my cell and promptly sat down.

"I didn't mean… Amaya I'm sor-" Renji started, but Shuhei cut him off.

"Just leave her Renji." Shuhei proposed. Renji nodded. As Shuhei left, Renji looked at me, with such a sad look, that said, 'I'm really sorry.' But that only made me madder, harder. I stared straight ahead, and Renji's head sunk lower. He followed Shuhei out, murmuring one last thing, "I'm sorry."

The next time I heard any noise except for my breathing was a day later.

"Amaya. Your execution date is set for four days from now." Captain Ukitake stated flatly.

"And?" I asked sarcastically. "It's not like a have a shred of hope left." Ukitake nodded and left, then Renji walked in.

"Not a shred, huh?" He said as he leaned against a wall. "I thought you were always the optimist."

"Huh. Yeah right. So why'd you come?"

"Why do I need a reason. Can't I just come to see you?" He snapped. His cheeks gained a tint of pink and he looked away. I looked away too.

"Awkward turtle had babies." I whispered.

"What?" he asked, turning back to me.

"Nothing. Just something I learned from a friend."

"Whatever."

"Isn't that a little soon?"

"What?"

"Four days. Usually it's thirty."

"Ichigo and Rukia are trying to convince Central forty six that someone wiped your memories." Renji murmured. He turned his head away, frowning.

"Renji… I'm sorry I blamed you. I was being irrational." I stated, plain as the nose on my face.

"So what were you going to say?"

"What?"

"Yesterday. 'You didn't have' what?"

"Oh it's nothing." I muttered, turning away. I sat down in my corner again, letting my head sink into my hands. _Four days to live._ _Four days to see-_

"Hey! What's up Amaya?" came a voice.

"Hiroki?!"


	6. Hiroki!

6

"Hiroki? You mean your brother that died?" Renji asked.

"Hiroki! How can you remember me? Nobody is supposed to remember stuff from when they were alive!" I asked astounded. I ran up to the bars and pressed against them. Hiroki turned to the guard.

"Lemme in." he said. I then noticed what he was wearing.

"Hiroki. You're a Soul Reaper?! How?"

"When I signed up for the academy, they looked me up and found me in the dead soul reapers list, so they put me back in a squad." He said, simple as that. I ran up to him as the guard let him in. I hugged him so hard, he probably couldn't breathe. When I stopped he was gasping.

"I should've remembered that sooner." He said, panting.

"Sorry." I smiled, sheepishly.

"So… four days huh. That's not long. Anything ya need to do? I can get people to do a lot of things." Hiroki muttered, winking, his eye flickering to Renji.

"Hell no! I want to rest in peace, not live in hell!" I shouted. That left another awkward silence. God the temptation was too strong.

"Awkward turtle had babies!" I whispered.

"Dude! That is so gay!" Hiroki cried.

"Is not! It breaks the silence." I muttered. Renji rolled his eyes in the corner. I glared at him. Our awkward friendship, starting from when he saved me, to me dying.

"But we were never met to touch." I murmured.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Hiroki it's time for you to go." I muttered, pushing him out the door. I slammed the door shut and sat in my corner, head in my hands. Next thing I knew, the guard let Renji in my cell, and Renji was sitting beside me. As he sat cross-legged, I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We were never meant to touch. To meet. To know. Each other. Never meant to-" I stopped short. I closed my eyes, tears falling down my face again. I hadn't cried this much since… ever. I've never cried this much.

"Renji… when will this stop. The pain. The sorrow. When?" I asked, looking up at him. He didn't answer. He just looked straight ahead. I closed my eyes and leaned against him again.

"I don't wanna die."

___

"Food!" called a voice. I jumped and opened my eyes. There was a spot on me where I was cold. Like the heat of something just left or moved. I looked to my right. That's it. Renji was gone. I walked over to the door.

"Thanks." I muttered to the fourth squad member.

"Hey, Guard. When did Abarai Renji leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Why?"

"No reason." I looked down at my food. I hadn't touched the other two trays. I took the tray and ate all the food in a matter of minutes. I sighed. Food felt good in a full stomach.

"Vice Captain Shuhei." I greeted, bowing, as he entered the room.

"Former Captain Kenshaya." He greeted in return.

"So, do you and Vice Captain Abarai have some relationship going?" Shuhei asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hell no! It's just like school again!" I cried. I sat down in my corner and looked up at Shuhei, "Why would you think so?"

"Well. He spends a good portion of his day here. And he talks a lot about you when he's not here. And when he comes back from here, he always seems sadder." Shuhei explained. My eyes widened.

"Wow. Never thought of it that way…" I muttered, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"In an hour or two. Why?"

"No reason."

"Is he usually here all night?"

"No. He never is. But come to think of it, I couldn't find him last night. I thought he'd gone and killed himself."

"Wait. Are you saying he's suicidal?"

"Well… he's been acting that way."

"Shit. Well thanks for the info." I said as he departed, and Renji reappeared.

"You're early." I muttered, "So you're suicidal?"

"Well no. I just… I feel like I caused all this."

"You didn't. Whoever erased my memories caused all this. Not you. So don't go blamin' yourself." I muttered. I looked up at him. "Don't kill yourself. I'll miss you."


	7. Attempted Suicide

7

"We'll never find that person." Renji muttered. I giggled. He started at me with a face that just says, 'Have you gone crazy?'

"Maybe you guys will save me. Then you can go find that person and kill 'em." I explained, enthusiastically.

"Hey guess what!" Ichigo said as he walked in.

"What?" I replied.

"I don't know. It's too gloomy in here. Right Hanataro?" Ichigo shrugged. Renji spun around.

"Hanataro?"

"Yes Luitenant Abarai?"

"You're the guard?"

"Yes sir."

"Wow. Okay. Didn't notice that." Renji seemed confused. I laughed on accident, then Renji glared at me.

"Well sorry for brightening up the mood!" I shouted. I went over to my bed and laid down.

"Whatever. I have to go. My squad needs me." Renji muttered, sounding utterly depressed. After he'd left I turned to Ichigo.

"I hate Byakuya." I said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, as if he didn't know why.

"Duh! He dragged me here in the first place, to die."

"I thought that was supposed to be Renji's job." Ichigo stated. My glowering level hit bare bottom then, and I was unresponsive to anything anyone did.

"What's wrong with her Hanataro?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I think you made her depression worse. That's about it."

"Crap. Renji's gonna kill me…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Why?" Renji inquired as he entered. Renji looked at me.

"Shit." Ichigo mumbled.

"What did you do?!"

"I did do anything!"

"Yes you did." Hanataro piped in.

"What did he do?" Renji asked, holding Ichigo by the throat.

"And I quote

'I hate Byakuya.' Amaya said.

'Why?' Ichigo asked

'Duh! He dragged me here in the first place, to die.' Amaya replied.

'I thought that was supposed to be Renji's job.' Ichigo finished." Hanataro finished, "And now I think she's really depressed." Renji looked at Ichigo as he smiled, pretending to be innocent.

"Hehe… Funny story…" Ichigo stuttered.

"What are you doing? And what happened to her?" Rukia stated, upon entering the room.

"She's in a state of depression because of Ichigo, who Lieutenant Abarai is now trying to strangle."

"So why didn't you stop him."

"Sorry," Hanataro apologized. Rukia sighed and took Ichigo's wrist and pulled him away from Renji. She pulled him after her as she left. Renji turned to me.

"Hanataro, may I go in?" he inquired.

"Yep." He replied as he unlocked the door. My eyes shut as Renji sat down by my feet.

"He's an ass." Renji muttered. I chuckled.

"And she returns! Am I magical or something?" he asked me.

"Not really. But he is an ass. An insensitive ass." I quickly replied.

"Didn't you say your squad needs you?"

"Byakuya is handling them. He can tell I'm depressed."

"I think about everyone can. Shuhei came in and asked if we were in a relationship. I was like 'Hell no!' It was pretty funny." I said, trying to imitated Shuhei, why failed, epically. Renji chuckled and I laughed. Renji sighed.

"They've moved up the date. It's late tonight. They're moving you to a new cell. I asked if I could escort you, so I am." He whispered. My smile turned into a frown. I sighed.

"Someone really must hate me." I muttered.

_ _ _

When I arrived in my Repentance Cell, a guard told me that no one was ever allowed in here. That made me sadder. About an hour later, a guard came in.

"Amaya Kenshaya. Someone has informed me that Lieutenant of the Six Squard, Abarai Renji, has attempted to commit suicide." Said the guard. My eyes widened and I guess I passed out. When I came to, Captain Shunsui was leaning over me.

"He is alive still you know. He just managed to stab himself. But he missed his heart."

"Let me see him! And I thought no one was allowed in."

"Whatever. But you can't see him. You're not allowed to leave."

"I need to see him!"

"You can't. I'm sorry. This problem has postponed your execution though. That probably why he did it." The captain said as he walked away. I walked over to a corner in my cell and curled up.

"Renji…" was what I whispered, before I fell asleep.


	8. Execution

8

A guard woke me up the next day.

"Time to go Miss." he said. They strapped the weird red things to the weird red thing around my neck and led me to the execution ground. All the captains were there but my friends weren't. I sighed as they put me on the floaty thing.

"Do you, Amaya Kenshaya, have any last requests or words before you depart?" the Captain Commander asked. I shook my head, then he nodded and the floating things and I rose.

"Damn. If I knew this was how I was gonna die, I would've done somethings first." I said, my shoulders slumping, as I closed my eyes.

"I don't wanna die this way!" I whispered, a single tear, falling to the earth below. The ropes that held the huge zanpakuto still, cut and it swung towards me, then disappeared.

"What in the seven hells...?" I questioned a bit to loud.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Renji said, standing on the post behind me.

"When did you get here?!"

"Just now." he said, smirking. I looked forward to see Ichigo who had stopped the zanpakuto. Rukia was on the post with Renji and everyone else was on the ground.

"Wait. Why'd you stab yourself?"

"I needed sometime."

"How can you do that?! I nearly had a heart attack, because I thought you were going to die!" I shouted. Rukia rolled her eyes and stabbed the post, which broke, and I fell. When I was about to hit the ground, Uryuu caught me.

"Asshole! Warn me!" I screamed. I got up and looked at the captains, who were all smiling.

"What?"

"I think everyone is remembering Rukia's execution..." Ukitake whispered.

"Oh screw you all." I muttered. Then Renji jumped down, and picked me up. Ichigo got Orihime, and everyone else flashstepped, while Chad ran, to the Senkai Gate. When we got to the otherside, Renji set me down.

"That was horrible." I whispered as we entered Urahara's house. Renji laughed and I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I actually thought you were enjoying that for a minute." Renji managed to choke out, while still laughing.

"Ugh!" I spat in disgust. I turned to Urahara who just happened to be standing there.

"What's our school excuse?"

"I sent you all on a trip to Brazil." Urahara said, shrugging it off like nothing.

"Brazil?! How about England." I suggested. Everyone else shrugged.

"Are you all mad at me or something? It's not my fall Byakuya wanted to get me killed." I muttered.

"It's not that it-"Ichigo tried to explain but Renji grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside.

"Lemme guess. It has something to do with Renji." I looked to Rukia for an answer.

"Kinda, sorta yeah. You could say that. More of something he was _supposed_ to do." she mumbled.

"What... You mean him supposed to bring me back and get me killed? Yeah I know." I said, back onto the brink of depression.

"No not that. Something else. Well whatever. It's almost six A.M. Let's get ready for school." Rukia said, turning around to find Renji having Ichigo pushed up against a wall. She walked past and mumbled something I couldn't catch. All I got was, "Too obvious." I shrugged and turned around to go to my room. My uniform was neatly folded on my bed. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. I started changing when Renji came in. I had no shirt on when I heard the door shut.

"Jesus Christ Renji! Warn me!" I screamed. I grabbed the shirt and ran into my back room.

"Sorry!" he called. I rolled my eyes and put my top on. When I came out, he was trying to get his shirt on.

"It's not that hard." I muttered. I went over to the mirror. I grabbed my mascara, eye shadow, and blush. Huh. I got my phone out and took a picture of me with make up and one without. I sent them to Tatsuki asking, " With or without?" I recieved back, "Without." Then, from behind me, I heard a,

"Without."

"Stop doing that! My texts are personal." I took a washrag and wipped my face clean, "And since when do you care?"

"I don't. I wanna know who you're trying to impress." Renji replied, smirking.

"No one!" I said in disgust. I threw the stuff down and left the room for breakfast.

"Just gimme oatmeal." I said to Tessai. _I'm so not ready to go back to school..._ I thought. I ate my oatmeal in silence then walked to school. Renji caught up halfway, after Rukia and Ichigo had joined me.

"What's the big idea? Leaving me behind?" Renji hissed through his teeth. I shrugged and kept quiet. Ichigo went over and knudged Renji, who shoved him away. I went over to Rukia.

"What's up. Why does Ichigo keep buggin Renji? Is it the same thing as yesterday?"

"Yeah, probably. Just best to leave them both to their own devices. Renji will do what he was s_upposed_ to do when he sees fit. Until then, Ichigo would have to threathen someone to get Renji to do it." Rukia explained.

"This, is why I hate secrecy." I mumbled, "Since your in most of my classes and Ichigo is too, can I stick with you while they fight it out?"

"Sure." Rukia agreed, just as Orihime and Tatsuki joined us. Rukia turned to Orihime.

"Don't tell anyone about you know what." Rukia whispered.

"Sure thing!" Orihime said, saluting.

"Dork." I whispered. Then something big and heavy hit me full body and I fell over.

"Ichigo!" I choked. Ichigo was on top of me, because Renji had shoved him. I couldn't move.

"Can't... move..." I whispered.

"Can't... breathe.." Then the weight was lifted. I struggled, but I got up and started turning around saying,

"Renji I swear to God! Do it again and you'd better say goodbye to the world."

But when I finished turning around, it wasn't Renji who'd done it, but a bald guy in our school uniform.

"Who the hell...?" I started.

"Ikkaku?" Renji said, just as surprised. The following him, came a guy who was really ugly, a short kid with white hair, and a tall blonde.

"Wait," I said, pointing to the short kid, "He's a captain." I said, then remembering Tatsuki, "Of the soccer team?"

"Tatsuki knows who they are... so... Amaya, this," Ichigo said, pointing to baldy, "is Ikkaku. This," he said, pointing to the ugly guy, "Is Yumichika. This," then to shorty, "Is Toshiro. And this," to blonde, "is Rangiku."

"Uh... Nice to meet you?" I stumbled.

"We're gonna go on ahead," Orihime interjected as she grabbed Tatsuki and fled. I turned to Toshiro.

"What's a captain doing here, and why's he so short?" I asked. Toshiro seemed supremely pissed, so I backed up.

"Sorry!" I mumbled.

"We're here because there have been appearances of Vasto Lorde here." Rangiku answered. Rangiku stepped up to me.

"Wow you're really pretty. And I like your hair!" She murmured as she swept me over with her eyes.

"Uh... thanks?" I replied._ Awkward_... But then I turned to Ikkaku.

"Why the hell did you push him onto me?"

"I needed to get your attention."

"By squishing me?!"

"Well, if it worked then yeah."

"Oh you're so dead!" I shouted, running at him, Rukia grabbed my arm, Ichigo getting the other.

"Let her come at me. She can't hurt me, the little wimp." Ikkaku told Rukia.

"I wouldn't do t-" Renji started but he was too late. They late go, and well, let's say, by the time we got to school, Ikkaku had a bloody nose and a black eye. I had bruise on my cheek.

"He was in for it." I muttered. As we entered the classroom, our teacher stared at us.

"Take your seats. Ikkaku and Amaya, go to the nurse and get some ice." she commanded. I nodded and turned around and headed away.

"Punk." he muttered. I smirked.

"Want to go for another round tonight?"

"Your on."


	9. Fight

9

Later, after school, I met Ikkaku in the training grounds under Urahara's house. In our Soul Forms, I pulled out Oinari.

"Tear, Oinari!" I shouted. As Oinari transformed, Ikkaku's did as well.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" He shouted. We ran at eachother, my sword hitting and curving around his, hitting him in the shoulder.

"So that's what Oinari does. I wonder what your bankai is, Captain Kenshaya." Ikkaku said, smiling.

"I'm not a captain!" I shouted, then whispered, "Anymore."

"You were! I do my share of studying." Ikkaku said from a hundred feet away.

"So do I! So release your bankai, and maybe I'll release mine. Maybe." I said, running at him again. This time, he caught me across the back, lord knows how. We continued like this for hours, no one using bakai. In the end, I won. Duh!

"Okay! You just got your ass whooped by a girl. And, you're half dead." I remarked, as I stood above him. He, was on the ground, looking up at me. I, was standing up, my foot on his chest.

"I got my ass whooped by a captain level girl, who has a six pack. And who to mention, is extremely strong!" Ikkaku muttered. We had been fighting alone, until now, because Yoruichi just came down, along with Urahara and Renji.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Renji called.

"Whooped his ass." I replied.

"Get Tessai. I think she whooped his ass a little too hard." Urahra told Ururu, who had followed them down. She nodded and went over to the ladder.

"Tessai!" She called. He came down immediatly. I smiled, the collapsed.

When I woke up, Renji's head why right above my. I screamed and he backed off.

"Dude! When the hell!" I snapped at Renji.

"Don't get up." Renji said, "You'll reopen your wounds."

"You care?" I said, looking up at him.

"No, but if you die, some people will be severly pissed. Besides, I might miss you. Might." He said, smirking.

"Might? Right." I said, sitting up.

"Ow. Damn it!" I said, laying back down, I looked at my bandaged stomach, which was now bleeding again.

"Damn. I guess he got me good." I whispered.

"You got him better. He's still asleep."

"Ha! I am the stronger fighter! That'll teach him to mess with me again." I muttered. I closed my eyes.

"Wait! What about school?"

"You got hit by a car and slammed into a stake of wood that was pointing out. Ikkaku fell out of a tree. And I have been forced to stay here."

"How nice of you." I said smirking. I sat up, wincing in pain, and stood up.

"I can go back to school." I remarked, clutching my stomach.

"Nuh-uh." Renji disagreed, forcing me back down.

"Damnit ow!" I hissed through my teeth. I laid back down.

"Let me go change clothes." I hissed. Renji nodded. I got up and changed into a sports bra and shorts. When I came back Renji got this face that said, 'Go change!'

"What? It's a sports bra. For sports and shit. Oh what ever." I tried to explain. I laid back down.

"So... wait, why were you chosen?"

"Because the rest of the Toshiro Squad has to go to school, and other than them, I'm the most closely acquainted with Ikkaku and you."

"Oh how nice of you..." I said, rolling my eyes. I started coughing, so I sat up. Then the coughing got more violent. I looked at my hand. It was red.

"Renji..." I said, looking at him, before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Again.

"What...happened?" I asked, to nobody in particular.

"The stake ruptured a lung apparently." said a voice. I couldn't see anything. Everything is fuzzy! I can't remember anything for that matter either.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Renji? Don't you remember me?"

"Renji!"

"I thought you'd forgoten me." Renji said again. I tried to focus on where to voice was coming from. When my vision cleared, I realized everyone was here. Literally, everyone. My whole class.

"What the hell? Why is everyone here?"

"Well... Renji called Ichigo in the middle of class, so Ichigo called nine one one, then the teacher asked what was going on and he told her and so now everyone is here." Keigo explained.

"Keigo don't touch me." I said, because Keigo was moving to poke the bandage. I smacked his hand away.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being you." I smirked. The teacher was trying to get everyone out so I could rest. When everyone was gone, except for my group, Urahara and his group came in.

"What were you doing before you started coughing?" Tessai asked, putting his face right in front of mine. I pushed him away. My eyes flickered over to Renji. _I don't want to get him in trouble..._

"Changing my clothes. Renji was with Ikkaku, so I decided it would be okay. Then I came in and laid back down. That's it. Then Renji came back in." I lied. Okay, it was a white lie. Whatever. Renji owes me.

"Are you sure? Renji told us he let you go."

"No! He's trying to cover my sorry ass. I think I know what I did." I said. My vision flickered back over to Renji and back.

"Renji?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I was trying to cover her sorry ass. And?"

"Hmph." Tessai grumbled. He turned back to me and pushed his glasses up.

"If we have Orihime here heal her now, then she'll be back in a few days, but the hospital will be suspisious. Otherwise, she'd be home tonight. But it's better than nothing. Orihime, have at it." Uryuu explained. Orihime nodded.

"This won't take long. _Sōten Kisshun, _I reject!" she called. Uryuu went outside to keep the nurses attention away from my room.

"I feel tingly." I said, straight out. Within minutes, I was healed. I could tell.

"All better." I stated. Ichigo gave Uryuu the thumbs up and he came back in.

"I'll stay here over night." Renji offered. Everyone else nodded. Uryuu left and was back in a few minutes.

"The nurses will let you stay over night." He said.

"Wait, am I in your dad's hospital?"

"Yes." he replied. I rolled my eyes. A woman came on the intercom,

"Visiting hours are over. All visitors please leave the hospital."

Everyone said bye and I said bye back. When it was just Renji and I, I looked at him.

"Why did you offer to stay?"

"It's my fault your here."

"That's not the reason. And it's not your fault. I'm the one who asked."

"And I let you! If I hadn't let you, we wouldn't be in this mess, and you wouldn't have almost died." He yelled at me.

"Why do you care. We've known eachother for scarcley two weeks. It's not like you like me or something." I muttered. I laid back against the bedframe and my head fell to the side.

"I care... because I do." he whispered. My eyes opened and widened.

"Because you do what? You care because you care?"

"Sure. You could put it like that." he murmured. I sat up. He was sitting in a chair, in the corner, his head turn to the side, like he was trying to hide his face.

"Renji... It's not your fault..." I whispered.


	10. Flashback

(I only intended to do 8 chapters... oops... this is a flashback!!!!)

10

"Sissy! Let's go get icecweam!" I called.

"Amaya, you're seven years old. Talk right. But sure. We can get icecream." Aimi Kenshaya replied. I followed her down the street to the icecream parlor.

"Two chocolate and vanilla twists, please." Aimi told the man. She got out four yen and gave it to a second man. She took the icecream from the first man and gave one cone to me.

"Thanks!" I said, stuffing my face with icecream. _It'll be like this forever._ Aimi laughed when she saw I had icecream all over my face. She wiped up my face.

"We need to go to the Market then we can go to the toystore." Aimi said as she smiled. As she turned her head, he black hair fell in waves over her shoulders, her dark eyes shined.

"Let's go pet the puppy!" Aimi suggested. I nodded and ran over to the yippy little dog.

"Hi puppy! You're so cute!" I said, talking to the small dog. It licked my hands then my face. I laughed and continued petting it, while my sister continued talking to her friend who owned the dog. They were laughing and smiling, so I was too. After a couple minutes, the friend waved bye and walked away.

"Let's go now." Aimi said, taking my hand. We walked over to the cross walk and pushed a button. When the light said go, we crossed into the Market.

"Amaya, we need Tomatoes, Carrots, Potatoes, and rice. Can you get those and meet me back here? Here's ten yen. That should be enough." Aimi said, handing me the small coins. She gave me a hug and walked off to cell our things we brought. I ran around and collected all the things, meeting up with Aimi.

"Good job! Let's go to the toystore now!" She said, smiling. I love it when she smiles. I nodded and we walked to the crosswalk. Aimi pushed the button. A strong wind blew just then, and my coat floated the other side of the street. I ran across the walk to get it, when a oncoming truck came. Aimi saw it and ran, grabbing hold of me, and putting her back to the truck. It slammed into Aimi and we were sent flying down the road. When we landed, I was sticky with some red liquid. Aimi was cold. She seemed to come out of her body then, and walked over to me.

"It's not your fault..." she said, then walked away.

"Aimi! Don't leave!" I screamed after her. People were gathering around her and all asking the same thing.

"Is she dead?" An ambulance came and took her away. Aimi was dead.

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine. She said it wasn't but it was. If I hadn't stupidly run across the street after my coat, she'd still be here. And none of my family would be dead!" I said, now back to the present, silent tears streaming down my face."That was blood that I was covered in. If I hadn't wanted to go to the toystore!" I whispered. Renji looked confused.

"She said it wasn't my fault! But I know it was..." I whispered. He came over and put his arm around me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked my quietly.

"My sister Aimi... when she died, she said, 'It's not your fault.' then left. I haven't said that frase or heard it in eight years. Those words, are true. If I say it, it means it. It's. Not. Your. Fault." I got out through gritted teeth.

"Now go tell the nurses I'm leaving to go home." I said getting up. I grabbed my stack of clothes in the corner and changed. I walked out of my room, the nurses staring at me.

"How'd she get better so soon?"

"How can she even walk?"

"Things like that don't heal that fast." I heard in whispers as I passed. I walked out of the hospital, Renji following. Almost home I got the hiccups.

"So what w-hiccup-as that th-hiccup-ing ichi-hiccup-go keeps-hiccup- botheri-hiccup-ng you ab-hiccup-out?" I asked.

"What?"

"What was tha-hiccup-t thing tha-hiccup-t ichigo-hiccup- keeps bo-hiccup-thering you ab-hiccup-out?"

"Oh nothing."

"It i-hiccup-s too som-hiccup-ething."

"I can't tell you. I'm supp-hiccup- Oh great. You ga-hiccup-ve me them." Renji hiccuped.

"Sorry!" I said, then hiccuped. We walked on in silence, with a lot of hiccups following. That stopped when we got to Urahara's.

"I hate the hiccups." I muttered. Renji laughed. We sat down for supper.

"That was soon..." Tessai said as we entered.

"She hit an emotional speed booster. It kinda made her anxious to leave." Renji explained, without going into detail.

"Well... I was bored, so I went researching. After dinner I wanna talk Amaya." Urahara said as he entered. I nodded. When Tessai brought in dinner I sighed. Everyone stared at me.

"Nothing. You can have my dinner moocher." I mumbled. I excused myself and went into my room. I grabbed my MP3 player and turned on Aqua Timez. When Urahara walked in, he was with Renji.

"No. I am not talking about this with him in here." I said, shaking my head. "Uh-uh!"

"Sorry, but this concerns him. It's about Aimi."

"How the hell does that concern him? And I'd rather not talk about that."

"Renji brought it up..."

"He did what?"

"Can you remember back to that day. There was a man there, with a green hat."

"You were there?!"

"Yeah. I saw your sister tell you it wasn't your fault. Look. Two things. One, I know it was Renji's fault-"

"No it wasn't! I asked him, so therefore it was mine!" I shouted. I was standing now. Urahara simply smiled.

"Sit down." I hesitated, but did as I was told.

"Two, why were you covering up for him? I know he was sitting in there and said you could go."

"I don't know. I guess he didn't deserve to get in trouble. Maybe because I..." But I stopped myself short. _Not yet. It's not the right time_.

"Because you what?"

"Nothing." I whispered, looking down. I spread out on my bed laying down. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. When I woke up I wasn't in my room anymore. I sat up and looked around.

"The training ground?" I asked myself.

"Well, to be exact,it's a hot spring." said a cat from the corner.

"Oh my god. How can you talk?"

"Oh, my bad." the cat said. Then he transformed into Yoruichi.

"Ohhh!" I said. Yoruichi just stepped in, so I just got undressed and got in as well.

"Feels good doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"May I join you?" came a voice.

"Hell no!" I screamed as I reconized it.

"Yes you may, Renji." Yoruichi said, contradicting me. I shut my eyes.

"Tell me when he's in."

"He's in."

"That was fast." I said. I peeked through a crack in my fingers to see if he really was in. He was, so I completely opened my eyes.

"What was that for. I don't like being naked in the same room as a man!"

"Well, this is how hotsprings work."

"Ughhh!" I sighed. I sunk so that my head was just above the water line. I sighed in content.

"You act like you've never been in a hotspring before." Yoruichi said after a while.

"I haven't." I whispered.

"Well. I'm pruning so, I'm getting out." I said. As I got up, the mist managed to cover my private areas. I turned around and grabbed my clothes, and changed behind a rock. When I came out, Yoruichi was a cat again and Renji was changing. But he already had his pants on.

"I'm coming back later with a bikini. And then, you guys better be in before me." I said, walking away. I went back up to my room to put my hair up before school. After that, I changed into my uniform and decided today was time for a short skirt.

"Natural." Renji said behind me.

"I hadn't even started pondering! Now stop doing that! And go change into your uniform." I said, keeping my eyes down. When he was done, we went to breakfast. Then we left for school.


	11. Hollow

11

A hollow appeared in the middle of school. Luckily, Urahrara gave me one of those soul pill things. I took it, and ran out of the classroom, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji following. And that hollow, was huge. Not as big as a menos, but still huge. Of course, none of us could hit it. Then everything was going well until it got a hold of me. Everyone was trying to cut it's arm off, and it just crushed me more everytime they tried.

"Damn." I muttered, looking down at Oinari on the ground.

"How could you get yourself caught?! It's easy to dodge it's attacks." Renji taunted. I glared at him.

"I was caught off guard." I yelled. The hollow crush me tighter and I coughed up blood.

"Damn it!" I choked. Everyone kept trying to get the hollow, but no one could. So, I started trying to push out of it. That failed, and totally drained my strength. I saw the side of a building rip open into a path to Hueco Mundo. The Hollow jumped inside.

"Renji!" I screamed as it pulled me in with it. The Hollow threw me against a stone. I slid to the ground and stood up.

"Damn! Where are all these Hollow coming from?" I said to myself. I dodged every attack thrown at me, then started running.

"I can't keep this up forever." I muttered. I ran for hours. Then I stopped and slept.

When I woke up, I was surrounded my adjuchas.

"We're keeping you here. We won't eat you." one of them said.

"You're safe until your friends come to rescue you." said another.

"Then we'll have four tasty Soul Reapers to eat." said another.

"Then we'll go back to eating other Hollow." said the last.

"Damn. Why the hell do you want to eat us! Don't you want to become Vasto Lorde?" I asked.

"Yes." the first one said, slurring the word.

"But we have a snack, every so often." said the second.

"And if you're friends don't come for you..." said the third.

"Then we'll just split you up..." said the last. _Damn it! Don't come for me! I'll find my own way out._ I thought.

"Damn." I said.

"Until then, be nice and don't do anything." the first one said. I smirked and ran to the side, trying to escape, but the third one out out his hand and punched me, knocking me back.

"But if you don't behave," said the second.

"We'll eat you on the spot." said the third. I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"And if I kill you?" I asked. I knew I had no chance, but I needed them to be wary.

"You can't! You have no zanpakuto!" the fourth said. _Damn. They noticed._ I looked around. I jumped into the air, trying to jump over them, but one of them put their hand up and hit me. I fell to the ground, hitting hard.

"Damn it!" I hissed, coughing up blood. I looked at the Hollow surrounding me.

"They won't come. They're not that stupid." I said. _I hope._

"The red head will. He's already here. I can sense him."

"Damn it! Renji!" I hissed. I flash stepped to get through the barrier. This time I succeeded. I flash stepped quickly away, and away from Renji's ever closening Spiritual Pressure.

"He is stupid." I muttered. I kept running as long as I could. A few hours later I had to stop. I had been running too long. I took a step and collapsed face first into the dust. When I woke up, Renji was right above me.

"Damn it Renji! When I run away from you, stay away!" I shouted.

"Okay look. There are these four Adjuchas. They know who we are, and they want to eat us. You are the only one with a weapon." I tried explaining. He rolled his eyes, and handed me Oinari.

"Oh my god. Why didn't you just give me her? I got smacked around yesterday by those adjuchas!" I snapped. Then I realized my lip had split open again. I wiped away the blood. Renji slapped his hand over my mouth. Then he put his finger to his lips.

"Sh." I nodded and looked around. I saw something in the corner of my eye. I wiped my head around. My eyes widened.

"I thought I was far away!" I whispered.

"Appently not. Now get on my back." he commanded. I'd never heard this tone before. And truth be told, it scared me. I did as I was told and got on. He started flash stepping away, towards somewhere else. Then I noticed the butterfly. A Hellbutterfly. Then Renji took a sharp right. Then I saw the Senkai gate.

"Shit." I whispered. We passed through the gate. The guards at the gate greeted Renji.

"Liutenant Abarai!" they nodded and kept running.

"Where are we going?!" I yelled into the wind, that was buffeting my face. I got no response. I sighed and just enjoyed the ride. We passed into the Seventh Squad's barracks. Then I saw the girl. Renji set me down on the ground and stepped off to the side. The girl turned around and looked at me.

"Amaya?" she asked.

"Aimi?" I responded. I went running at her and gave her a hug.

"You're a Liutenant? Have you seen Hiroki and Ma and Pa?" I gushed.

"Yes, yes but no and no."

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"And I you, but why are you with Liutenant Abarai?"

"He saved me from Execution. Were you there?"

"No, I became a Liutenant yesterday."

"Oh. Yeah, well... I'll tell you the story." I said. I told her the story of meeting everybody and the Byakuya then being saved, and everything. It took an hour.

"Well. We gotta go, Amaya." Renji said suddenly, after the story.

"Uh... Okay. Well... See ya sis." I said as I left. Renji made me get on his back again and we went back through the Senkai Gate. When we emerged on the other side, Urahara was waiting.

"Finally. I thought you'd both died." He joked.

"Well, we're here now." I said. Then Yoruichi came up.

"You're late." she hissed. She dragged me to the hotspring. I found my bikini laying on a rock.

"Um... Okay." I mumbled. I changed behind a rock and got in. Renji never showed up.

"So what was the rush?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you. When that Hollow took you, what happened?" she asked. I told her everything.

"Just as I thought. The whole Adjuchas race is planning something. Using normal hollows to get the most powerful Soul Reapers, and bring them into Hueco Mundo."

"What?" I said, confused, but then added, "Hey. Renji seems tense. Something happen in the day or two I was gone?" Yoruichi hesitated before answering.

"That thing that Ichigo has been bugging him about, well let's say that he said that Renji is going to do it soon, because something is too noticable." she explained.

"Is anyone going to tell me what that thing is soon?" I asked.

"Nope." Yoruichi replied. Quick, short and too the point.

"Damn." I muttered. Out of no where, Urahara and Renji entered.

"It has been decided." Yoruichi whispered.

"Yes. Word has been sent. Amaya. You are no longer allowed to be in your Soul Reaper form until further notice. Kaykay?" Urahara said.

"What? Why!" I demanded.

"Hollow are after any Soul Reapers who are of Captain or Liutenant levels, and you're at captain." Renji explained.

"So who else is restricted?"

"Renji, Toshiro, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Ikkaku." Urahara listed.

"Damn. That's a lot." I muttered.

"So, with that aside, may we join you?" Urahara asked. My eyes widened and then shut. Yoruichi laughed.

"Yes, you may." she said. I shut my eyes tighter until I heard the two slide into the water, then I opened them.

"So... What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Chinese Food." Urahara said. I nodded and moved a bit farther away from the others. The two boys were next to each other, and Yoruichi was on Urahara's other side. So I was directly across from Urahara. I reached back a bit and grabbed a stone. I chucked it at Urahara's hat, and managed to knock it off.

"Ha!" I said. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep. When I woke up, Renji was carrying me to our room. And I was still in my bikini. I let him put me down on my bed.

"Renji. Why don't you let Urahara bring me in here?"

"Because we share a room." I nodded and fell asleep.


	12. Missing

12

When I woke up in the morning I heard a faint purring coming from somewhere near me. I sat up and looked around, to find Yoruichi laying next to me.

"I didn't know you could pur too!" I whispered, petting her. She awoke with a jump.

"Why were you sleeping there?" I asked.

"No reason." she mumbled and walked away. I shrugged and turned to find Renji gone.

"Yoruichi!" I called. She came walking back into my room.

"You came in to cover up the sound of Renji leaving didn't you?" I asked.

"I did no such thing!" she yowled, shocked. She turned tail and walked away. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where he sleeps, and put my hand on the bed.

"It's still warm." I whispered. I stood up and looked to my door, which was now opening.

"Urahara!" I called.

"Yes?" He said, sliding out from the doorway.

"Where's Renji. And what day is it?"

"Training... and Saturday." He answered and left.

"Why is everyone acting all weird suddenly? Maybe I'll go visit Orihime." I suggested to myself. I nodded and opened my dresser and pulled out a tank top and shorts. I changed quickly, brushed my teeth and hair, put my hair up and left. Without telling anyone. I walked the seven blocks to Orihime's, but when I knocked on the door, she said she was busy getting ready for a sleepover. I shrugged and left, going to Tatsuki's, but she said she was leaving for a relative's.

"That's odd." I mumbled. I left there and went to Ichigo's, but he said he was grounded. Severely pissed off because I knew they were all avoiding me for a reason, I headed home to Urahara's. I burst in the front door and screamed, right then and there, "Why is everyone avoiding me!"

"No response?" I muttered. I ran down to the training grounds and looked for Renji, but not finding him. I ran to Yoruichi's room, but she wasn't there either. Really mad, I sat down in my room, and closed my eyes, trying to find anyone's reitsu. Surprisingly, I found none, besides Ichigo's, Orihime's, Keigo's, and Tatsuki's.

"Ugh!" I screamed. I laid down in my bed.

"Assholes. Left me alone. And when they get back, they're gonna say it was for my own good." I hissed. I waited there, for twelve hours. Still, no one came. I finally gave up and looked for Renji's soul pager. When I found it, I called the Kira Izuru.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Kira Izuru."

"Hi, Kira. This is Amaya. I was wondering if you'd seen Renji, Urahara Kisuke, Rukia, or Uryuu Ishida?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Thanks! Okay. Bye."

"Bye." he said. I hung up and blinked, then called Shuhei.

"Shuhei! This is Amaya. I need a way to get into Hueco Mundo."

"Why?"

"Um... Everyone is missing."

"Hold on. I'm coming." I hung up again and waited. Eventually, he got here.

"Thank god! I was worried you'd gone missing too."

"Well I'm here. So what were you saying?"

"When I woke up, Renji was gone, then I left to see Orihime and them. They were all busy, so I came back, then everyone was gone! Not even their reitsu is left. I need to go to Hueco Mundo. I think that some Adjuchas took them, because they got me once, but Renji saved me." I explained. He nodded. The soul pager next to my leg started buzzing. I looked at it.

"Hollow." I muttered. I grabbed my pill and took it. As I parted from my body, Shuhei was leaving.

"Wait up!" I called, running after him. When we found the Hollow, we were in the park.

"It's..." Shuhei started, stunned.

"An Adjuchas." I finished, unsheathing Oinari. The Adjuchas turned and faced us.

"Lieutenant and Captain?" it questioned.

"No. I'm not a captain." I hissed. It's hand reached out to grab us. I smirked and slapped Shuhei, who was still stunned.

"Move it!" I shouted, and flash stepped away. A gate to Hueco Mundo appeared.

"Damn it all." I hissed. The Hollow moved as if it was going to leave, but it's tail wiped back and hit both me and Shuhei, and knocked us away.

"Shuhei!" I screamed. The Hollow grabbed me and Shuhei and walked into the gate.

"Damn it." I hissed, then coughed, spitting up blood.

"Amaya!" Shuhei called across the wide space between us.

"Damn it Shuhei! Play dead! It'll take us to the others if we do!" I yelled. He nodded and slumped over. I smiled and hung my head, closing my eyes, and breathing shallowly. I could feel that we were moving, quickly away. When I finally felt ground again, I was being set down. I heard the Hollow talk to another Hollow, then both left.

"Amaya? Shuhei?" came Yoruichi's voice. My eyes flickered open.

"Shuhei, you can stop now." I said, crawling over to him.

"Shuhei?" I put my hand on his face. It was getting colder.

"Damn it! Does anyone have any healing kido spells or something?" I called out. Toshiro came over.

"I'll handle this. I need you to find out if everyone's okay. We haven't been able to talk. And those Adjuchas are stronger than some Espada." he explained. I nodded and went over to the others.

"Are you guys all o-"

"Damn it! Why'd you follow us! Now they have almost all the Lieutenant and Captain level Soul Reaper's they'll need!" Renji shouted at me. I shrunk back in fear.

"I came because I care." I murmured, turning away and going back to Toshiro and Shuhei.

"They're okay." I muttered.

"Good. Shuhei'll be up in no time. Until then, Renji!" Toshiro called, "Pick him up. We're going while we can." I nodded and ran over to Rukia.

"Rukia... What happened?"

"They got me first. It just showed up as a Hollow, so I thought, 'I don't need Ichigo.' so I went to fight it and got caught. Sounds about the same for the rest of us." she muttered. I nodded and got up. Everyone was ready, so we started running. After a while, we spotted some Soul Reapers running with Hellbutterflies, so we followed them to the Senkai Gate. Once we passed through the other side, I collapsed.

Waking up, I realized I was still in the Soul Society. And thankfully, not in prison this time. I sat up.

"Where am I?"

"Thirteenth Squad Barracks. Renji wouldn't take you because of Byakuya." Rukia explained, popping out of no where. I jumped, then nodded.

"Rangiku offered, but I thought it was a bad idea."

"So do I." I agreed. I spotted Ukitake coming in out of the corner of my eye.

"Hiya!" I greeted.

"Hello, Amaya. How are you feeling?"

"Great. So what happened after we arrived?"

"You passed out, then everyone started arguing about where you were staying. That's it."

"Oh that's nice. Nobody wanted me right?"

"No. Everyone wanted you."

"I thought Renji didn't." I finished. I got no response after that.

"Well what ever. I'm hungry and have the need to talk to Rangiku." I muttered. I got up and walked out.

"Twelve... Eleven... Ten! Here we are!" I exclaimed as I entered the Tenth Squad barracks.

"Where's Rangiku?" I asked. Everyone pointed to the end of the hall. I nodded and walked that way. I knocked on the door, and entered.

"Rangiku!" I exclaimed.

"Amaya! I knew you'd come here! So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well. Actually... I had some questions. About something... How do you know if someone likes you? Like, like likes you?"

"Well, in my experience, they usually stare at you, and maybe follow you a lot. Oh and they do things they wouldn't normally have done, like carry you somewhere... Or..." she trailed off.

"Who is this about?"

"No one you know."

"I bet you I do! Tell me who."

"No!" I laughed, getting up.

"Aw come on!" she whined.

"Nope. Never!" I said, jumping back as she launched for my ankles. I tripped over a bottle of sake, and hit the floor.

"Ouch." I muttered. Rangiku launched and landed, hovering over top of me. Then we heard a knock on the door, and Toshiro entered.

"Rangiku, go ge-" he started, then noticed she was over top of me. I put my hands on her shoulders and shoved her off.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's being nosy." I muttered.

"Okay, well, you're all ready here. It's time for you to go. Renji and Rukia won't be crossing with you this time. You can go on your own, and we need their help here." Toshiro explained. I nodded and stood up.

"Sorry 'bout the sake bottle." I apologized.

"I expect an answer from you next time I see you." She said as I left. I rolled my eyes and flash stepped my way to the Senkai Gate. When I got there, Renji, Rukia, and well, everyone else who had been in Karakura Town, were standing there.

"Okay..." I breathed. I walked up to the gates and they opened.

"Bye." I called as I walked through. I didn't here a bye back. Sighing, I ran through Hueco Mundo and arrived on the other side, just outside of Urahara's house. I turned around to find that Urahara and his group had followed me.

"Oh that's nice." I muttered. Walking into the house, I ran to my room, to find that all of Renji's stuff was gone. Which was hardly anything. I walked over to my dresser, and found a simple hairband.

"Why in the seven hells did he leave this? And how?"

"He came back to get his stuff." Yoruichi replied as she entered, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Don't do that!" I yelped. The cat laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"You sound weird when you do that as a cat." I muttered, picking up the hairband and putting it on my wrist.

"Wait!" I said. I took the hairband off and returned to my body.

"That's better." I said, getting up off the floor. I went back over to my dresser and put the hairband back on my wrist.

"I'm going to watch Tatsuki's karate competition. See ya." I muttered as I left my room, and the house. I walked the four blocks to Tatsuki's house, and knocked on the door.

"Is Tatsuki home?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her, you wait out here." her mom said, answering. I nodded and waited. Tatsuki came out in her Karate uniform thing.

"Hi! Can I watch you compete?"

"Yeah, but it's only a city wide competition."

"That's okay! I'm sure you'll kick everyone's butt!"

"Sure will! Let's go!" She said, heading down her driveway. I nodded and followed her.

"It'll be a seven block walk, so we'll be there soon enough." Tatsuki said. I nodded. After about ten minutes, we arrived.

"You go in that door, I need to go in a back door." she explained.

"Okay! I know you'll win!" I said as I entered the building. I scanned the crowd, looking for a relatively empty area. When I found one, I was in the front row. I sat down. I knew not to bother Tatsuki during the competition.

When in ended, Tatsuki had gotten first, of course. She had another trophy to add to her never ending supply.

"Thanks for coming!" she called as we parted ways.

"You're welcome!" I replied, heading back to Urahara's house.

"I'm home!" I called as I entered the house. Instead of getting a response, the dinner bell rang. I sighed and walked to the kitchen, and plopped down in my seat. Everyone else was already seated, but Renji's spot remained empty. I sighed.

"I'm not really hungry." I muttered, getting up and walking to my room. I laid down on my bed.

"I this place is too empty with out him. No bickering, no unusual things happening. It's too empty." I murmured.

"I think I miss him."


	13. Surveillance

13

When I woke up, Tessai's face was right in front of mine.

"Ah!" I screamed, then Tessai backed up.

"Why are you in here?!"

"Well, we heard you talking in your sleep, saying, 'I miss...' then you'd stop. Yoruichi got worried and had Tessai come in here and watch you." Urahara explained.

"Ugh! Invasion of personal space!" I cried, getting up and grabbing my uniform and slamming the door behind me as I went into the changing room. I came out and everyone was gone.

"Good." I muttered. I looked down at my wrist, and smiled. When I put my hair up, I used his hairband instead of mine. I went and got some breakfast, then brushed my teeth.

"See ya!" I called out as I left. I met Orihime and Tatsuki half way, then Ichigo after them. Chad and Ishida were already at school. Ichigo pulled me aside as we entered class.

"Where is Renji?" he asked.

"In the Soul Society, with Rukia and everyone else."

"Why?"

"Because, well... I don't know. Toshiro said that they needed them."

"Fine." he hissed. I backed off and went to my seat. Everyone (Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo) seemed disturbed. The bell rang and class started. I wasn't really paying attention. I was wondering who stuck the needle in Ichigo's side. At lunch I popped a substitute soul pill and left. No one noticed me leaving. I ran to Urahara's and burst in the door.

"Yoruichi!" I called. She came walking in behind me.

"Yoruichi. Everyone's acting weird. Ichigo came up to me and asked where Renji was, he seemed really mad when I said he was gone. And then I noticed everyone else was acting odd! What's going on!" I gushed.

"Slow down! It's not that weird. Well, okay, Ichigo wondering where Renji was is kind of weird, along with the rest acting odd. Just calm down, and go back to school. When you get home, tell me what else happened." Yoruichi said. I nodded and ran back to school, getting back in my body before the bell rang. The pill popped up and I spit it out over the ledge of the school. _I'll get that later._

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, stuffing my sandwich down my throat. I chugged my juice just as the bell rang. I gathered my trash and threw it away.

"Why the rush?"

"No reason." I muttered, running down the stairs to my locker to get my gym clothes. I walked to the gym then ran to the locker room. I changed quickly, then ran outside to get ready for the game of soccer. Ichigo and the rest emerged out of the school soon after I did. Coach blew the whistle and I turned my head towards him.

"We're playing soccer today, so split up into two teams." he explained. We all nodded and I ran to one side of the field. Orihime and Tatsuki joined me. Ichigo and the boys got on the other side. When the sorting was done, all the girls on one team, the guys on the other. I smirked as I heard some guy say, "We can kick the girl's asses any day." Coach blew the whistle after we had gotten into positions, me the center of offense. I passed the ball to Tatsuki who was beside me, who then in turn passed it back. I dribbled up the field, dodging all the boys who tried to steal the ball. I kicked and scored.

In the end of class, girls beat guys, fourteen to one. I scored ten of our goals.

"And you thought you could beat us. Well, I guess we proved you wrong!" I smirked, finding the kid from earlier. His mouth fell open and I walked away. I changed in the locker room and went to class.

When school ended and I got home, Yoruichi was waiting. I sat down on my bed.

"Okay, well during gym, the boys are usually fast. But I noticed that they had dramatically slowed down, as if they were in thought the whole time. Orihime was pretty active. Then after that, she paid no attention during class, but she usually does. That was how it went for the rest of the day. They kept zoning out." I said, racking my brain from surveillance. Yoruichi nodded. I got up and went down to the hot spring. Without bothering with the bikini this time, I undressed and slid in. I stayed in there for lord knows how long, but no one came to bug me. I got out and got dressed. I went up to my room to change into a sports bra and running shorts. I went running then ran into some of the boys from my gym class.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked. They were blocking my path, so I may as well socialize. One of them smiled, then threw a punch. I didn't see it coming, and got hit in the gut.

"What the hell?" I coughed. Another one came and I dodged. Then came another one, and caught me in the eye. I recognized the guy who punched me first as the guy from gym who said he could kick my ass.

"Is this about gym?" I said as I dodged another one. I blocked another one and kicked the kid in the gut.

"Who cares bitch? You made the guys a laughing stock and so we're going to pay you back." said the first one. Then one of the guys went flying. I turned my head to see who'd hit him, as did the others.

"Renji!" I breathed, surprised.

"Why are you guys beating up a weak little girl?" he asked.

"Weak? Ha! This bitch could kill a man." said the second kid.

"Why do you care? She made us a laughing stock in school!"

"Why because I kicked your asses in soccer? That's hardly a reason to try and kill me, which by the way, you're doing a pitiful job at." I smirked. One of the boys kicked me in the gut. I spit up some blood, but kept smiling.

"Shut up whore." he smirked. I kicked the kid in the gut, which made him fall over. The first kid tried to punch me, but I grabbed his wrist and punched his face with my other hand. The fourth boy, tried kicking me in the spine from behind but I turned around and kicked him first. I looked at my handiwork with all the guys who attacked me on the ground.

"I didn't need help." I muttered to Renji.

"Right." he smirked. I rolled my eyes then winced in pain. I put my hand up to my left eye.

"Damn it. Black eye." I mumbled. We walked back to Urahara's house in silence, me keeping my hand over my eye.

"So why are you back?" I asked as I grabbed an icepack and put it to my eye.

"My turn to guard the town."

"I totally believe that. What about Ichigo?" I said sarcastically. But then I remembered his odd behavior.

"Wait, nevermind..." I muttered. Renji looked at me, like he was about to say something but Urahara came in.

"What did you do?" he asked, pointing to the icepack.

"Got in a fight." I mumbled.

"She was getting her ass kicked my some weak boys."

"That because I didn't want to kill them if I fought back!"

"So you'd rather get a black eye than defend yourself against those punks?"

"Whatever." I mumbled. I got up and put the icepack away and went to my room. I took my hair down and put his hairband on his bed. I changed into pajamas and curled up on my bed.

"I knew I'd left something behind." he muttered as he came in the room, seeing his hairband. I smiled.


	14. Newspaper

14

I woke up to a storm, and a loud clap of thunder that lasted ten seconds.

"Damn! I wonder if school's been canceled." I muttered, sitting up. I went over to the mirror, and sighed at my black eye. I got out my coverup and put it all around my eye.

"Much better." I sighed. It was invisible.

"I can't wait to see what those guys look like." I muttered as I grabbed my uniform and changed. I grabbed a hairband and put my hair up. I grabbed my mp3 player and turned on Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a Nutrigrain Bar, and an umbrella. I swung my backpack onto my back and started walking. A few minutes later, a wet Renji caught up and got under then umbrella.

"Why'd you leave me behind?"

"I always do." I said laughing.

"You're hair looks funny when it's wet." I said, still laughing. He pulled the umbrella away from my hands, making me get wet.

"Hey! Not fair!" I cried, shoving him. I felt my coverup running down my face.

"Damn." I said, feeling the black eye. It was swollen. I stood there, in the pelting rain. Renji walked over and got me under the umbrella.

"We're gonna be late." he mumbled. I nodded and took the umbrella and started walking again.

"You're hair looks funny when it's wet too." he mumbled. Just then a sudden gust of wind blew the umbrella away. I started running across the street to get it, not noticing the oncoming truck. Apparently Renji noticed, because the next thing I knew I was on the ground, in the wet grass.

"Stupid." he mumbled from beside me, getting up. I sat up as the truck driver got out to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't see because my windshield wipers weren't working well! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" he gushed.

"No no. I'm fine." I said, noticing the crowd that was gathering. I stood up and brushed off my skirt. One of the people in the crowd gave me their umbrella.

"Thanks." I said, walking away, Renji trailing.

"Why'd you do that? You should have seen the truck coming." Renji asked.

"Well I didn't! I'm sorry. You didn't have to save me." I said, walking faster to get away, but he caught up.

"Did I have a choice? If you see someone about to die, do you just let it happen?" he asked. I didn't answer, and we walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to school, just about everyone knew about the little incident this morning.

"Are you okay?"

"Did Renji really save you?"

"Are you going to sue the truck driver?"

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. The crowd around me dispersed. I let my head hit my desk.

"Ugh! Why am I always the attention attracting one?" I asked my self.

"Where'd you get that black eye?" asked someone. I picked up my head to see one of the assholes who beat me up.

"You'd know asshole." I muttered, letting my head drop again. I sighed. I heard the classroom door shut. I picked my head up. The teacher walked over to me and Renji's desks.

"Are you two okay? Do you need to go to the nurse or hospital?" she asked.

"No ma'am. We're fine." I said politely. She nodded and returned to the front of the class.

"I wish that truck had hit me." I mumbled.

When the school day ended, I found a dry newspaper on the ground. The front story...Was me.

"Damn!" I muttered. I dropped the newspaper and started running home. When I burst through the front door, I was soaked. Without saying anything, I went downstairs to the hot spring, got undressed, and got in. I sunk in until my head was just above the surface.

"You come down here a lot." Yoruichi said, making me jump.

"God damn it! Didn't I say stop that!" I shouted. Yoruichi chuckled.

"Ugh!" I said, sinking down again, my mouth below the water line this time. Yoruichi got in the water then transformed into her human form. I sighed.

"Why do you come down here so much?"

"It helps me sort things out, calms me down, and it's just relaxing."

"So right now you're down here because of the newspaper."

"Yeah."

"So you really still wish that truck had hit you?" Renji asked. I jumped.

"Damn it! Why do people in this house have a knack for scaring the crap out of me?!" I muttered. Renji chuckled.

"And no, I didn't mean that literally." I hissed. Renji sat down on a rock.

"No worries, I'm not getting in." He said.

"I wasn't worried." I mumbled.

"Why don't you go find a Hollow or something." I suggested. As if on cue, his Soul Pager went off.

"Ha! I'm magical."

"No, you just have really good timing." he muttered. He left us alone.

"Amaya... Are you crushing on him?"

"Hell no! Don't say that, 'cause it's totally not true."

"If it's not true, why are you making such a big fuss?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Hmph!" I said, pouting. I closed my eyes and sighed. I got out and changed back into my wet clothes.

"Ugh..." I mumbled. I went to my room and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. I laid down on my bed. A few minutes later, Renji came in, sopping wet.

"Dude! How long does it take to kill a Hollow?"

"I got lost on the way back..."

"I can tell." I mumbled. He walked over to his gigai and got in it. Something started vibrating and he pulled out his Soul Pager.

"I got it this time." I muttered. I popped a pill then left the room. I could already sense the Hollow. I left the house and started running towards it. I dispatched the Hollow quickly and got back in record time. When I entered my room... well... I won't say it. I pulled my body away and got back into it.

"What the hell was that?" Renji asked.

"I don't know where that came from, and thankfully, I never will."


	15. Pineapple

15

"Defective pill." I mumbled, pitching it into the trash. I sat down.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"What do ya mean?"

"The newspaper."

"That..." I muttered.

"Well, we just lay low. And try not to get killed."

"Try? You're a bad luck magnet! Somethings going to happen to you. Let's just hope it's minor." he said. I laughed.

"Like that'll happen." I mumbled. I took out my phone and looked at the time.

"Damn it. Midnight." I mumbled. I curled up on my bed, falling asleep quickly.

Waking up. Never the best time for me. This time, I was woken up. By Renji.

"What?"

"It's seven."

"Damn it!" I cried. I grabbed my clothes and changed quickly. I rushed to brush my teeth and hair. I put my hair up and rushed out the door, skipping breakfast. My backpack bounced on my shoulders as I ran. I made it to school with five minutes to spare. Renji ran in shortly after me.

"What happened to you two?" Orihime asked.

"Uh... I woke up late, and usually I wake us both up." I stammered. She nodded but Ichigo didn't look convinced. I watched him wink. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Renji. _This must be that thing they keep talking about._ I thought. I sat down in my seat, and Renji kinda... fell into his. I laughed, but then quickly shut up as the teacher walked in.

After school ended and we were walking home in our posse, I remembered something.

"So far so good! I haven't gotten hurt or anything today." I blurted out.

"Yet." someone mumbled.

"Hey! I'm proud of myself." I muttered. Then we all parted to go our separate ways. Renji went with Rukia and Ichigo to discuss something. So I went back alone. When I entered the house, Yoruichi was standing there.

"You are in love with him aren't you?"

"Hell no!"

"That night, when Tessai was in your room... I didn't tell them all I heard. You didn't just say, 'I miss...' you said, 'I miss him.'"

"Oh shit. Seriously? Well I don't love him. If that was all you wanted to bug me about, bye." I said, brushing past her. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

"I don't have any feelings for him... Do I?" I wondered out loud. Just then the door opened and in came Renji.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said, looking up.

"Now I know you said something. Spit it out."

"Never!" I said, running out my door, but I forgot the door was closed, so I just ran into it and hit the floor.

"Ouch..." I muttered. Renji leaned over me.

"Now you wanna tell, before you run into another door."

"Nope." I said, smiling up at him. I rolled away and got up, then ran out his door, which was actually open. I ran three feet after that, than ran into Yoruichi, hitting the floor again. Renji was about to follow me out the door but he saw Yoruichi, so he turned around and left.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I said after I'd gotten up. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Ow..." I muttered. I smiled at Yoruichi.

"Really. It was nothing." I said before turning around and fleeing into the room. I slammed the door behind me, and leaned against it.

"Now do you wanna tell me?"

"Nope." I said, still smiling. I saw Urahara come in, then slip back out.

"Damn it! That was Urahara." I hissed. Renji back off, and I slipped away to get to my bed.

"Great. Now they'll be on us like hyenas." I thought out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-" But I was cut short but Yoruichi and Urahara entering.

"Let's go to the hot spring Amaya." Yoruichi said grabbing my wrist.

"Ouch damn it that hurts!" I said as she pulled me away. Urahara shut the door after that. All I heard was, "No damn it! That's the last time I'll say it!" I couldn't tell who said it. Yoruichi dragged me to the ladder, then let go. I'm climbed down and walked to the hot spring. She came down after me, and after shutting the lid. She follow me to the spring. I got undressed and slid in. She did the same.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What the hell was _that_ about?"

"What do you mean?"

"In your room, you and Renji."

"Oh... that... I... um... said something and refused to tell him."

"Okay..." Yoruichi said, giving me a look that said, 'I don't believe you.'

"I'm telling you the truth! Trust me! After Urahara is done asking Renji shit, just ask him! Renji'll say the same thing! Why doesn't anyone believe me!" I shouted.

"Calm down. I didn't blame you for anything."Yoruichi said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's just... I used to get blamed for everything I did, even if I didn't do anything. Always." I mumbled. I looked down at my reflection, my hair falling in front of my eyes. I blinked. I got out and changed.

"If we're done here..." I said, without waiting for an answer, I left. I climbed up the later, pushed open the top to find Urahara.

"She's down there. Go gossip." I muttered, brushing aside him. I walked to my room and curled up in my bed.

"Amaya, are you..." Renji started, but stopped. I could tell he was near me, but then I heard him move away to his bed.

"I'm fine." I whispered. I blinked.

"Renji... What did Ur-"

"Nothing."

"Okay..." I murmured, closing my eyes.

Like I said, waking up is the worst part of my day. And this particular time, I woke up too early. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. I ate, then did nothing. I was careful not to wake anyone, so I went outside and sat on a bench in the park. About an hour later, I was joined by Ichigo.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey. Why are you here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." I muttered.

"So what is that thing you keep bugging Renji about?" I said, looking up.

"It's nothing, really."

"Remember? Rukia said it was something he was supposed to do. I know you're still buggin' him 'bout that. So why can't you tell me?"

"Because I can't."

"Whatever." I muttered, getting up. I started walking towards school, only to meet up with Renji before I got there.

"Where've you been?"

"In the park."

"Doing what?"

"Talking with Ichigo." I muttered. Renji shut up and kept walking. _It's like everytime I'm talking about being alone with Ichigo, someone puts ducktape across his mouth._ I looked over at him. He seemed deep in thought, so I looked away. When we got to school, no one talked to me. For the rest of the day. It took 'til we were walking home for someone to say something. It just so happened they said what I'd been wanting to say all day.

"Why hasn't anyone been talking?" Orihime asked.

"Thank god someone finally asked!" I cried, "Seriously! Talk people. Here we are, a group of friends, and we haven't said anything to each other all day!" I said, jumping up to the front of the group. I held my arms out to stop everyone. I walked over to Ichigo and put my hands on his shoulders, shaking them.

"Wake up people! You're making me suicidal!" I said, walking over to Renji and shaking him. I walked back to Uryuu and shook him, then Chad. I walked back to the front of the group.

"Wake up!" I screamed. Ichigo looked at me coming out of his daze.

"What?"

"Yay! Someone heard me! Orihime. I'm walkin' you home. These lamos are too pessimistic." I said, grabbing her shoulders and steering her towards home.

"O-okay." she stammered. I let go of her as we neared her house. I walked up the steps and watched her go in.

"See ya Inoue!" I said, jogging down the stairs.

"That's it! I'll go jogging." I muttered and I ran the rest of the way home. I burst in the front door and ran to my room. I grabbed a sports bra and shorts and changed in the back room. Apparently I had gotten home before Renji. As I left the house, I passed him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he called after me.

"Jogging. Just around town. You don't need to come." I said, waving goodbye and leaving. I jogged around town, through the park, and back home, but instead of going inside, I turned around and went back to the park. I sat down on a bench and spread my arms out along the back.

"I wish I could do this everyday." I murmured.

"You could."

"Damn it! Stop doing that Renji! Why are you even here?" I said, turning around.

"I knew you'd end up here. You always come here." he said, standing up. I laughed. I lifted my hand up to feel my black eye.

"Damn. I thought it'd be gone by now."

"So you wanna tell me what you said now?"

"No!" I cried, standing up to face him. I stood less than an inch away from him.

"Really?"

"Nope. Nada.. Nein." I said, smiling. I had missed the fact that Renji was a couple inches taller than me. I looked up at his face. Next thing I knew, he was moving in to kiss me, but I beat him too it. It held for about ten seconds.

"Pineapple?" I guessed. He laughed. I heard a snap and wiped around. I saw a kid from school start running away.

"Oh no he didn't!" I shouted, running after him. I tackled him to the cement.

"You are not putting that in the school newspaper." I hissed.

"Give me something better." I smiled and took out a picture of Ikkaku in a heart covered shirt.

"This is good." he mumbled, looking it over. I got off the kid as he scurried away.

"That was impressive." Renji said laughing as he walked over.

"You need to go home before me." he said.

"I'll be back fifteen minutes after you." he murmured. I nodded and started walking home, licking my licks.

"Definitely pineapple." I whispered smiling. I walked in the front door and went into my room, laying down.

"Best. Day. Ever." I whispered.


	16. Shopping

16

"Looks like you two had an eventful night." Ichigo said smiling.

"How? I jogged around town for two hours then went to bed. Simple as that."

"That's not what I heard." Rukia said, walking over.

"What did you hear?" Renji asked smugly, turning towards her.

"I heard they made out in the park." Keigo said for Rukia, as he walked over, "By the way, did someone give the editor a picture of Ikkaku in the stupid shirt he got?"

"Nope." we all said in union.

"We did not! I didn't even see him all night!" I said. Orihime smiled.

"I vouch for Amaya. She'd never do something like that." she said.

"Thanks Orihime." I said, smiling.

"At least someone believes us." I muttered, sitting down in my seat.

"Wait! Where'd you here that from?" I muttered to Rukia.

"Chizuru."

"You can't trust her!" I hissed, looking forward as the teacher entered.

Another day of school gone by. Entering the house, it was quiet. Too quiet. I slipped my backpack off and waltzed into my room.

"They're probably off somewhere plotting my demise." I muttered. I stretched out on my bed.

"They'll resurface, Yoruichi will drag me off somewhere and then we'll go through our daily, 'Uh-uh.' and 'Uh-huh' routine." I continued, talking to my self.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked, walking in. I sat bolt up.

"Knock and don't eaves drop!" I scowled. He smirked and sat down by me.

"So what about that thing going around school?" he asked.

"What thi- Oh that. Just... Okay hang on." I started then stopped. I went over to my door and opened it. Urahara fell back, crushing Yoruichi.

"Mhm." I said, sitting back down.

"What thing going around school?" Urahara said, getting up.

"A prom rumor. Someone said that they over heard to principal talking about it." I lied quickly. I hadn't decided that I was going to say that, it just flowed.

"Ichigo said that we should talk about this amongst ourselves whether or not we think it's true." I continued. Urahara and Yoruichi looked at Renji to see if I was lying. He nodded saying I was telling the truth. Just then my phone buzzed, and I ran over to the other side of the room before answering. It was Orihime.

"Hey!"

"Hi. Did you hear about prom gossip going around?" She asked. I looked over at the others, who were listening in.

"Yeah! Who are you going with?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe Ichigo would take me. Who are _you _going with?"

"No one yet. I wanna know if it's true or not first. The gossip queens are never to be trusted." I said.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm being stared at. Bye!"

"Bye!" she said, hanging up. I flipped my phone shut then walked back over.

"Orihime about the prom." I explained.

"So there is actually a prom?"

"Duh! Didn't we just say that?"

"Well, I don't think anyone trusts you two."

"That's nice. Now go! Let us finish talking!" I said, pushing them out the door. I shut the door and locked it.

"Um..." Renji started.

"There actually is a prom. Orihime was asking who was going with." I explained.

"And about the other thing," I added in a lower tone, "Just keep denying it. Sooner or later it'll clear up." He nodded. My phone buzzed again. Orihime. I picked up.

"Yeah?"

"You want to go dress shopping with me?"

"Yes! I've got money! I'll meet you by the school in a few minutes." I said. I heard her line click off.

"Going dress shopping." I said, getting up. I went over to my dresser and pulled out shorts and a t-shirt. I changed in the backroom and then ran out of the house, as quickly as I could to the school. Orihime was already there.

"Okay. Wow. How much you got?"

"One hundred."

"Same. How about Wadina's Dress Shop?" I suggested. She nodded and we started walking.

I'm not about to try and explain the dresses we tried on. In the end, Orihime ended up with a nice, deep purple spaghetti strap dress. Mine was a strapless deep red. We parted ways, and when I got to Urahara's in was almost nine. I snuck into my room and opened the back room, hanging the dress up in side.

"What's it look like?"

"Agh!" I screamed, falling back. Renji caught me under the arms and laughed, then set me upright.

"Not cool!" I squealed.

"Now you don't get to find out until the prom comes." I taunted. He sighed and walked back over to his side of the room.

"Well I got a call from Ichigo and went shopping too."

"You? Went _shopping?_"

"And?" he asked. I burst out laughing, falling to the floor.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said, calming down.

"Anyway, is there anyway you could set Kurosaki-kun and Inoue-chan up? He said he wanted to go with her."

"Interesting. I wonder if they planned that. That wont me hard, because she wanted to go with him. I'm not going with anyone."

"Me neither."

"Well duh! Who would want to go with you?" I asked in a very, very playful tone, so he wouldn't misunderstand.

"Lemme think... You, for one."

"Says who?"

"Says you." he taunted back. I laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I said, curling up.

When I woke up, it was because my phone was buzzing. I looked at it and opened the text.

"R u coming 2 skool?" it read, from Tatsuki. I looked at the time.

"Damn it!" I said. Seven again. I woke Renji up, then grabbed a clean uniform, changing quickly. I brushed my teeth and hair and put my hair up. I skipped breakfast and ran out the door, grabbing my backpack and slinging it out my shoulder. I started running, with Renji following. I burst through the front door and ran up the stairs to my classroom, making it just in time. I looked at Orihime, smiling at her. I got out a sticky note and wrote, "I need 2 talk 2 u at lunch." I passed it over to her before the teacher came in. She nodded and gave it back. When she turned away, I passed it back to Ichigo. He nodded. I smiled. Maybe this whole prom would turn out good after all.

As the lunch bell rang, I grabbed my lunch box and headed up to the roof. Ichigo showed up first, then Orihime. I walked away after explaining something to Ichigo before Orihime came over.

"Kurosaki-kun." I heard her greet him.

"Inoue-chan... Do you wanna go to the prom with me?"

"Yes Ichigo!" She cried, hugging him and knocking him over. I smiled. I walked back over.

"And now that you two are happy, I need to focus on my problems."

"Like getting Renji to go with y-"

"Hell no. I'm going alone." I hissed, wiping around.

"Didn't mean to burst your bubble. But now I owe you a favour." Ichigo said as Orihime left.

"Even though Renji was supposed to get you guys together?"

"No. I asked him to ask you."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you more, and I know that over the years you've made more couples than you've been in." he explained, walking up closer to me. I backed up.

"Okay. That doesn't mean _you_ owe me."

"No. I am just paying you back for the rest of the school."

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever. It's about time you make your own match." He said. I blinked. I turned around and sat in a corner, eating my lunch. When the bell rang again, I headed back down the stairs and to gym class. Today, for the guys, it was football. For the girls, volleyball. We split into teams. My team happened to be with Orihime and Tatsuki... and Chizuru. On the football field, Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu and Chad were on the same team.

"We always do this." I muttered, before spiking the ball back over the net. We rotated positions, and of course, at the end, my team had won. The boys had tied. We went back to class after that.

When the school day ended, Ichigo pulled Renji aside. They started talking and I noticed that they kept looking my direction, so I turned away and walked home alone. I got home before Renji, so I took a hot bath, and soaked for an hour. I got out and changed into a different set of clothes and went to my room to lay down on my bed.

"Damn that Ichigo. Butting into my personal issues." I muttered. Technically, I never agreed to it. Technically. But did I want to? Very much so. I heard the door slide shut and I looked up.

"Shit." I hissed. I sat up.

"What were you and Ichigo talking about after school?"

"Nothing."

"Come on! I pulled that on you and you never found out. I know it's about me so spill it." I cried, putting my hands down on the floor before me. He turned to me.

"When I say nothing, it means nothing." He growled. I back up, my eyes widening. Was he mad at me? _What did that damn Ichigo say? _I hissed silently in my head. I got up and left the room.

"Maybe another bath or a shower this time." I mumbled. I headed towards the bathroom, to find it preoccupied.

"Yoruichi! How long are ya gonna be in there?" I called.

"Maybe a few more minutes."

"'Kay." I muttered. I sat down in a chair nearby. A few minutes later, her head popped out.

"Is there something bothering you? Something at school maybe?" she asked. I guess she was trying to act like the second mother she'd become.

"Nope." I said, springing up, towel in hand. She got out of my way and I hopped in the shower, for half an hour, just long enough to forget about the prom, Renji and Ichigo's conversation, and Yoruichi being suspicious. When I got out, I remembered why I'd gotten in. I sighed and got dressed, heading for the dinner table. I knew it was dinner. I sat down in my spot as Tessai rang the dinner bell. When he came out to set out the food, and found me already there, he got suspicious too.

"Are you okay? You don't look well." He said, getting all up in my face. I pushed him away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I looked down at the meal. When everyone was seated, I started eating, and surprisingly, finished in a few minutes. When I got up to leave, everyone stared at me.

"Hungry?" Jinta asked.

"I think we have a second moocher."

"Nuh-uh! Am I not allowed to eat fast?" I asked. I turned and left to my room. I could feel Renji's eyes burning a hole in my back. I got to the room quickly, to escape Renji's seething gaze. I curled up as if I was going to sleep, but I was waiting to hear what would follow Renji's return to the room. As if on cue, the door slid open and someone entered. They walked my way and leaned over me. I could feel the heat radiating off the person's body.

"I know your awake." they whispered.

"Way to ruin my spying, Renji." I said, turning myself so I was face up, and staring at his face. He rolled his eyes.

"What do ya want?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry for earlier. What Ichigo was talking about was a rather sensitive thing."

"So you'll tell me?"

"No."

"Damn it." I muttered, flipping back over.

"I'll ask what he was talking about."

"Oh no. You did not listen to him did you?" I whispered, turning back over, my eyes widening. He chuckled. I pouted under the sheets.

"So yes or no?" he asked. I sighed, a rather loud sigh. I got up out of the sheets and opened my door.

"Yoruichi!" I shouted, as she fell back. I stuck my head out the door and found Urahara at Renji's door.

"You guys are no better than Ichigo's dad!" I muttered. I shut the door, then walked by him to get to my bed.

"Sure." I whispered.

"Will you let me see the dress?"

"Nope. Not yet." I said giggling. I laid down and curled up, actually falling asleep now.


	17. Prom

**( I had so many writers blocks during this chapter, and I have a broken toe, gimme slack if it sucks)**

17

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I looked at the time. Six thirty. I was in good shape. I walked out of the room and ate some Frosted Flakes, then took a shower. I went back and changed and brush my hair and put it up. Then I took it out and took out two Chinese hair stick things and put my hair up... well okay. Orihime told me about how her hair was in the Soul Society, that's what it looked like. I smiled and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. We still had fifteen minutes, so I woke Renji.

"Why are you already ready?"

"Early bird catches the worm."

"And what's the worm?"

"Getting to school on time." I replied. I stood up straight and stretched. I left the room, and headed for a bench outside of the shop. I sat down, and a bird landing next to me on the bench. I smiled. My eyes widened. The prom was tonight.

"Tonight." I whispered. I heard a door open and I wiped my head around to see Renji leaving the house.

"Hiya. Ready to go?" I asked, grabbing my backpack. He nodded. We started walking. I looked down at my feet the whole time.

"The prom's tonight." I whispered.

"Yeah." he mumbled. We kept walking. Ichigo and Rukia met up with us and Ichigo gave Renji a look. I smiled, my hair covering my face.

"Why's your hair down, Amaya?" Rukia asked.

"I felt like I needed a change. I don't know what I'm going to do with it tonight though." I replied, looking up. Orihime joined us then.

"Hey Rukia. Are you going to the prom?"

"Nah."

"Okay. Amaya, want to come to my house tonight to get ready?"

"Sure!" I said, brightening up. I grinned at her. We walked the rest of the way to school.

I walked into Orihime's house, utterly stunned, and still holding my dress in it's bag.

"Wow... um... It's really unique in here." I said. She shrugged and took me to her room. We changed in there, then we dealt with the make up. I put none on, she put a little mascara on. Then we turned to my hair.

"I think we should leave it down, but take a little into a small ponytail on the top layer." she suggested. I nodded and let her work with my ungodly hair. Then we turned to hers. I took my Chinese hairpin things and put her hair up the way it was when she was in the Soul Society. She looked at her reflection. I looked at mine, and we smiled. I heard a honking outside.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime called, running as fast as she could without tripping in her purple high heels. I looked down at my silver ones. I walked to the front door, putting my long coat on over top of my dress, to hide it from Renji. I walked down the stairs to Tatsuki's mom's car. I hopped in the back seat. We drove to the school, Tatsuki and Orihime chatting the whole way. When her mom parked, we got out. I wrapped my coat tighter around me as we entered the school, heading for the gym. When we got in, Ichigo and Renji were waiting. I guess Orihime told Renji what color my dress was, because he was wearing a black long sleeved polo, with a red tie and black pants and dress shoes.

"Wow." I murmured.

I walked over to the bleachers and put my coat down. As I turned around, Renji, Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro were staring at me.

"What?" I asked, totally unaware that they were stunned. I rolled my eyes. Ichigo was wearing a blue dress shirt, with black pants and dress shoes. We walked onto the dance floor.

After dancing two or three songs, we went over to the punch table and got a couple glasses. We found the chairs that the others were in, and passed out the punch.

"This is kind of awkward." I whispered sitting down next to Orihime.

"Tell me about it." she said, rolling her eyes. I laughed. Renji and Ichigo looked at me and I shut up. Ichigo and Renji continued talking.

"Okay..." I said, shrugging. We laughed, the boys looking at us again, which made me laugh harder.

"Can't... breathe." I gasped, still laughing. Orihime suppressed hers to giggles, which helped me stop. The boys were still staring at us, and a laugh slipped out, which started the whole laughing fit over. When I finally calmed down, my face was red, but my hair had stayed put.

"Ah..." I sighed, "That was weird but fun."

"Yes it was." Orihime agreed. I looked to my right where Renji and Ichigo were now standing. Renji put his hand out. I took it and stood up, giving Orihime a confused look as Ichigo took her. The DJ changed the music to slow dancing music, and we stayed like that, slow dancing for an hour or two. We finally stopped when our principal came on the microphone.

"As you all know, this past week has been the week for voting for prom queen and king. I know it was sudden and a quick thing, but it appears you got through it well. And so, for this year's prom king and queen... Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki and Ms. Orihime Inoue!" he called. A spotlight swung towards them, and I watched their eyes widen in bewilderment. I laughed. The crowd parted a way for them to get through. They walked to the stage and up the steps. The principal and vice principal crowned them. They turned and bowed, the crown falling off Ichigo's head. I caught it as it fell and handed it back to him. He nodded in thanks to me. They walked over to the corner of the stage, Orihime still looking confused.

"And now for the Prom Prince and Princess, or the couple with the second most votes... Mr. Renji Abarai and Ms. Amaya Kenshaya!" the vice principal called. A spotlight swooped onto us as we rounded the corner of the stage and walked up. It looked like Renji was well informed about how to deal with this. They crowned us and we walked to the corner with Ichigo and Orihime.

"You wrote our names down didn't you." I hissed in Ichigo's ear. He nodded. I glared at him, then turned to face everyone else.

"And now for the dance!" someone in the crowd called. The principal nodded and the slow music started again, and the crowd parted to let us through.

"I hate this!" I murmured to myself. There was a hole in the crowd where we were supposed to take the next dance alone. Sometime near the end, Renji bent down to kiss me, but I beat him to it. Again. The crowd around us sighed. We broke apart as the dance ended. Somehow, I made it through, but my face was the color of Renji's hair when we were done. As the crowd pushed in, We squirmed our way out to our seats.

"Damn it Ichigo! Why'd you put us in?" I hissed.

"Because you weren't going to. It was another part of the favor." he said grinning. I sighed and turned to Renji.

"Did he tell you?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, but got no response. I rolled my eyes. I switched spots with Ichigo so I could talk to Orihime.

"Hime-chan! Why didn't you tell me?" I whined.

"I'm sorry Amy-chan!" she replied. I laughed.

"Amy-chan sounds odd. How 'bout Aya-chan?"

"Okay. I'm sorry Aya-chan!" Orihime corrected herself. We both started laughing again. Then turning rather serious, which for Oriole, scared me, she looked at me.

"Is that the first time you've kissed?" she asked. This look was killing me. A laugh slipped out.

"Sorry. Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you looked like you were expecting it."

"How do you expect a kiss?"

"I dunno. I would've looked surprised, and you didn't. That's what made me think..." She continued, trailing off. I turned around to find Renji staring over Ichigo's shoulder at me. I turned around again.

"Awkward turtle had babies..." I mumbled. We laughed and basically that's what we did all night.

Walking home, was the hard part, so eventually we had to call Urahara to pick us up. A car stopped in front of us.

"I didn't even know we had a garage." I said, struggling to get in the car. Renji sighed from behind me, and picked me up Bridal Style and put me in the car. Urahara gave him the eye and he shrugged. My eyes widened in surprise, but shrugged. We got to the house and walked in the front door. I got half way to my room, then stopped and took my shoes off.

"Much better." I said as I started walking again. When I got to my room, I got tackled to the floor.

"What was that for? You messed up my dress." I muttered to Renji, who had his hands by my head. I heard a door slide open and I looked over. Jinta shut the door again. I laughed and shoved Renji off. I got up and smoothed out my dress. The door opened again and I looked over. Urahara came in with a camera and snapped a picture without me noticing.

"What was that for?"

"Memories for later. I need pictures of you both." he said, snapping a picture of Renji on the ground. Renji scowled. I laughed. Urahara got a picture of me in mid laugh.

"Hey! That's not fair game!" I said trying to grab the camera. I tripped over my dress hem and did a face plant.

"Ow..." I muttered. I sat up, my legs tucked to the side. I rubbed the side of my face. I looked up at Urahara, who had dodged, and put a fake look on. Yoruichi walked in.

"Don't torment a girl in a dress! She's totally unable to inflict damage. Let her change." She said, grabbing the camera from Urahara, who dodged again. She did a face plant and knocked me over. This time it was Renji who laughed. Yoruichi sat up, looking really pissed. I could imagine the tick marks on her forehead. She launched at Urahara again, getting him to the ground. She grabbed the camera and stood up. I nodded and let her snap a few pictures of me before changing. I grabbed shorts and a tank top. After changing, I silently opened the door and launched at Renji's back. Surprisingly, he didn't fall.

"You act like people do this to you a lot." I mumbled.

"You're the first. But you don't weigh enough to knock me over." he said, shrugging. I pouted. I grabbed a pillow and thwacked him in the head with it.

"What the hell?!" he growled. I grinned, then stuck my tongue out. He jumped at me, but I took a step to the side.

"Missed." I laughed. He launched again, a bit to the side, so that when I dodged, he still caught my ankle and made me fall.

"Oof!" I said, winded as I hit the floor. I turned my head to look at him and noticed his shirt undone.

"I'd started changing when you came out." he explained. Yoruichi rolled her eyes, then snapped a picture of us next to each other on the floor before I could get the camera.

"That won't slide." I said, launched at her. She quickly used shunpo to get to the other side of the room.

"Yoruichi-sama!" I whined. She cocked her eyebrow. I launched at her again, but she quickly used shunpo to get away.

"I can't use that in my body! And I can't defeat the Master of Shunpo!" I whined. She sighed. I launched at her again, catching her off guard, but I was in the air this time, so she could easily dodge. I slid on the floor.

"Ow..." I muttered, sitting up, to find Renji had easily gotten the camera. I scowled as he threw it to me and I caught it. Since the camera was a digital one, I went through the pictures and erased that last one. Then I took one of Yoruichi pinning Urahara down, for no reason what so ever.

"I am the Über Girl. And the Über Picture Taker. This one is payback." I said, snapping a picture of Urahara with his hands on Yoruichi's waist, trying to push her off, but it looked like he was feeling her up. I ran away with the camera to the printer and plugged it in. It quickly spit it out all the pictures. I found the one with Urahara and Yoruichi and ran back to the room, waving it. Yoruichi launched at me. I ducked away and out the picture in my pocket. To my surprise, Renji launched at hit me in the stomach. I coughed after hitting the wall and sliding down it, and all the while, Renji slipped the picture out of my pocket. I looked at up him, watching him smile. I blinked, but didn't reopen my eyes. I just kind of faded in and out of consciousness. The bits I heard,

"Renji I think," and "Too hard." Then a sigh. Then I just stayed unconscious. I felt someone pick me up and put me on my bed. Then I faded into a dream.

(_dream in italics)_

_I ran around a field, totally unaware that someone was following me. I flopped down on a rock, beside a pool of water and a waterfall. I heard a twig snap and I wiped my head around to find Lieutenant Abarai on the rock next to mine. I smiled. We were in the Soul Society. I heard a boom and a crash. I shot bolt up and started flashstepping to the spot. _ _I was in the Fifth Squad barracks. I saw someone move under the pile of rubble that was formerly the barracks. I pulled them out._

"_Momo!" I breathed. _

"_Everyone else..." she murmured. I looked around, but it appeared she'd been the only one here. _

"_Renji! Call Captain Unohana!" I called over. He nodded and left. I put my hand on Momo's forehead._

"_Fever." I murmured._

"_Momo! Can you understand me? How many fingers?" I asked, holding four fingers up in front of her face._

"_Four." She replied, her voice now steady._

"_How are you feeling?" I asked. I had spent way too much time around the Squad Four lieutenant._

"_Achy, and my stomach hurts a lot." she said. I nodded. I heard footsteps and wiped around to meet Captain Hitsugaya . He looked at Momo with wide eyes._

"_She's fine as far as I can tell, just a fever and a little surprised. Where was everyone else?" I said, turning around._

"_Drinking sake. They had a party or what ever. So she is okay?" he asked as other captains started arriving. When I saw Captain Unohana , I sighed._

"_She's stable with a fever." I greeted her. She nodded and Captain Hitsugaya picked her up, then they were gone. Renji appeared seconds later. I stood up._

_(end dream)_

I woke up with a start.

"Holy crap. That was a weird one. I had, like, a whole life and memories, but they aren't mine right now." I whispered to myself. I looked at the clock.

"Four in the morning?! When did I fall asleep...?"

"Roughly three hours ago." came a sleepy voice. I turned around.

"Sorry Renji." I whispered. He grunted and fell asleep again. I curled back up and shut my eyes, entering a dark, dreamless sleep.

I woke up again. Saturday. I grabbed my mp3 player and laid back down, listening to an english song called Sorry by Buckcherry. I started singing.

"_**Oh I, had a lot to say.**_

_**Was thinking, on my time away.**_

_**I missed you and things weren't the same.**_

_**Cause everything inside, it never comes out right.**_

_**And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die.**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue.**_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you.**_

_**And I know I can't take it back.**_

_**I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds,**_

_**And baby the way you make my world go round,**_

_**And I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry.**_

_**This time, I think I'm to blame.**_

_**It's harder, to get through the days.**_

_**We get older and blame turns to shame.**_

_**Cause everything inside, it never comes out right.**_

_**And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die.**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue.**_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you.**_

_**And I know, I can't take it back.**_

_**I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds, **_

_**And baby the way you make my world go round,**_

_**And I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry.**_

_**Every single day, I think about how we came all this way.**_

_**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried.**_

_**It's never too late to make it right, oh yeah, sorry.**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue.**_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you.**_

_**And I know, I can't take it back.**_

_**I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds, **_

_**And baby the way you make my world go round,**_

_**And I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm sorry baby,**_

_**I'm sorry baby, **_

_**Yeah, I'm sorry.**_"

I felt heat over my shoulder, and turned my head quickly, thwacking into Renji's face.

"Ow. That was my nose." I said, rubbing my nose. Renji on the other hand was totally unaffected.

"Wow. That made me think about the time I was in the Soul Society and you were here. What's that song called?"

"Sorry by Buckcherry."

"'Kay." The song flipped to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Ooo! I like this song!" I squealed. Renji gave me a look but I ignored it and started singing.

"_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**_

_**one look puts the rhythm in my hand.**_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror**_

_**tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**_

_**you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**_

_**Do you feel like a man**_

_**when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**_

_**every action in this world will bear a consequence**_

_**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

_**I see the way you go and say your right again,**_

_**say your right again**_

_**heed my lecture**_

_**Do you feel like a man**_

_**when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**as your lies crumble down a new life she has found.**_

_**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..**_

_**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..**_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**_

_**its coming round again.**_

_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

_**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...**_"

"English songs are weird." he muttered. I laughed.

"The chorus of this song reminds me of when you came _back_ from the Soul Society and helped me out." I said.

"Helped? You would've gotten your ass whooped if I hadn't come along."

"I _totally_ believe that." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. I got up.

"Why are you even over here?"

"You singing sounded odd." He said, trying to cover up the reason he actually was over here.

"Okay so now why are you _really_ over here?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"Dork." I muttered. Suddenly I was on my side, writhing in pain from where Renji had hit me yesterday. Someone burst through the door and was at my side in a flash. I felt a hand on my forehead. Then it moved away.

"She's fine. Probably just a cramp." came the voice from the other person. I couldn't place it. When the pain stopped, I looked up.

"Isane?" I mumbled.

"How does she know you?" Renji asked.

"I don't know." she whispered.

"My dream last night. I knew you in my dream." I said, sitting up.

"The one you woke up from?"

"Yeah." I said, then retold the story, but leaving Renji out of the beginning, just saying he arrived at the same time. I heard Isane gasp.

"What?"

"That's kind what happened while I was in the Soul Society, but you weren't there. It was Rukia who found Momo." Renji explained.

"Okay... weird coincidence." I said shrugging. I stood up and stretched. I yawned and took some clothes and changed. I looked at the bruise on my stomach. It was huge. I pulled my shirt back down.

"Renji! A little too hard? Yeah right! Look at this!" I said, pulling my shirt up a little above my ribcage line. I watched Isane's eyes widen. The bruise covered the majority of my stomach area.

"Shit. Sorry." he muttered. I smiled and put my shirt down.

"No jogging for a while." I said, looking at the bruise later in the day. It looked like a giant potato.

"It looks... like a potato." I commented randomly while sitting on my bed after dinner time. I heard a chuckle come from Renji.

"It's your fault. Maybe I should give you an identical one." I taunted.

"Like you could."

"Oh yeah?" I said, launching at him. He caught me just as I hit him. My head was in his six pack... and it felt _weird._

"I didn't even feel that."

"Right." I said, I butted my head into him again, hearing him catch his breath.

"Felt that one." I said laughing, resting my head on his stomach, my body off to the side.

"Yeah." he murmured. I sighed. I think I fell asleep like that, 'cause next thing I knew, it was morning, and I was still on him

"You're not squishy at all." I whined quietly. I felt his stomach jump.

"Don't do that." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Grr!" I said sitting up.

"It feels weird when you do that." I mumbled, laying back down. I heard the door start sliding open and I quickly sat up and scooted away from him. He sat up as well. Surprisingly, it was Rangiku who entered.

"Amaya! Just as beautiful as ever!" She sang as she entered. I smiled and got up to hug her. After I sat back down, we were in a triangle.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Renji's gotta go back."


	18. Paralyzed

18

"Leave?" I said, holding back a gasp.

"His time here is up." Rangiku explained. He nodded and left the room.

"Just like that? What about school? And the prom?"

"Everyone will think it was a different couple." She said. I sighed.

"So are you going to tell me now?"

"Nope. If you wanna know, go ask Ichigo." I muttered.

"Maybe I will! Anyway, I'm staying with you, so you're going to have to open up."

"It took me long enough to get used to Renji. Now they expect me to just change?" I gushed. Rangiku grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Relax! It'll be fun! Besides, I'm only here for a week. Some little birdy let out a big secret and that got to Captain Yamomoto. I never knew he had a caring side. Besides, I know you're head over heels for Renji."

"Am not!"

"So whats this?" she asked, sitting next to me. It was a video on her Soul Pager of my laying on Renji's chest, then a different video of when he was hovering over top of me.

"Where the hell'd you get that?!" I cried. I walked over to my door to find a hole poked in it.

"Urahara!" I hissed.

"Yep!" Rangiku chirped.

"Who all got that?"

"Uh... Me... Captain Hitsugaya... Captain Ukitake... Rukia... Captain Kuchiki. I think thats it."

"Waiiittt! BYAKUYA SAW THAT?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"OH SHIT! He's Renji's captain! He may get pissed because ya know how Renji was supposed to bring me back, but Byakuya had to? And now- Oh shit! This is gonna be horrible." I cried. I buried my head in my hands. Rangiku put a hand on me. I sighed.

"Damn it! Why are you people so nosy?" I cried.

"Because we are." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"What's today?"

"Sunday."

"I gotta go jogging." I muttered, getting up. I could still feel in the back of my head, the bumps of his stomach. I went and changed into my sports bra and shorts. I left the house and jogged around town. I knew that tomorrow everyone would forget Renji existed. Everyone but Ichigo, Orihime, Chad Uryuu, Rukia, and I. As I jogged through the park, I had to sprint, because I couldn't stand this place. I passed by Ichigo's house and saw him on the porch. He'd learn soon enough. I kept jogging, all the way to the end of the town. I jogged until I found a bench and sat down. I let the warm sun warm me as I remembered everything that had happened so far. I smiled and shut my eyes for a moment. I got back up and started running again, getting into town just at noon. Upon entering town, I noticed it looked like it was raining, but I couldn't feel the rain.

"Reitsu." I whispered. It was a hollow, I knew that much. I ran to the spot, to find a Vasto Lorde.

"What the hell?" I asked. Rangiku came up behind me, along with Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryuu.

"What is that doing here?" I asked after popping a Soul Pill. I split from my body and told it to sit on the bench and act normal. I looked at the Vasto Lorde.

"You are the leader?" he asked me.

"Nope. Just the one with the most Reitsu."

"Then you'll be the one he had been looking for." he said. He quickly used some form of shunpo, causing me to drop my zanpakuto, then he slung me over his shoulder.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo hissed.

"Who?"

"Espada." Rangiku explained.

"Growl, Heineko!" she called. I watched the ashes head towards the arm and attack, but it did no damage.

"What?" she asked. I turned my head to find the Espada retreating into Hueco Mundo.

"Not again!" I cried as the gate shut.

"Damn it! Where are you taking me?"

"Aizen-sama." he said. My eyes widened.

"You aren't really Espada are you?" I asked the blue haired guy holding me. He pulled up the corner of his shirt to reveal a six.

"Damn." I hissed. He used the shunpo move and took me to where ever Aizen-sama was.

"Why am I here?" I called as Grimmjow threw me to the floor.

"I need Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji out of the way. With you here, many people will come." Aizen said as he walked out.

"So where are you going to keep me?"

"We don't have a spare room, so I'll leave that up to Grimmjow." he said. He flicked his hand, and Grimmjow took me away again. He threw me in a cell and locked the door.

"What? You're leaving me in here?" I asked. He turned away and left.

"Grimmjow! You coward! You don't trust me anywhere else! I bet you that Ulquiorra would give me something more comfortable!" I called after him. He came back and grabbed me by the throat.

"Ulquiorra is dead." he hissed. My eyes widened.

"Hallibel and I are the only Espada left, along with Aizen." he hissed. He dropped me and I hit the floor. I was left in that hell hole four a month, only being fed. On that thirty first day, Grimmjow came back to my cell, and took me out. He slung me over his shoulder again, and this time, I didn't struggle. He put me down when he got to the central room. Aizen came down from his throne.

"Your friends, don't care much for you." he said, laughing. I grimaced.

"So you are of no use." he said. I heard a boom and turned around, to find Ichigo, Renji and Rukia gathered.

"Maybe they do care, but you are still of no use." he said. He drew his zanpakuto, and stabbed me through the stomach. My eyes widened and I fell back, pushing the sword out of my stomach. I could see and breathe, but I was paralyzed otherwise. I watched as my vision started getting fuzzy. Renji called out something I couldn't hear.

"I am a bad luck magnet." I got out, before losing consciousness.

Upon waking up, I was in a white room. I tried getting up, but couldn't. I tried opening my mouth, but couldn't. I heard someone get up. The person loomed over me, but my vision was still so fuzzy I couldn't see in detail, but I knew who it was, from the red blob on the top of his head.

"Amaya?" he asked. My eyes moved as I could see him clearly now. I took Renji in, noticing the huge gash across his arm. His eyes followed mine.

"We killed them." he said. I blinked. Someone else came in, but I couldn't see them.

"How is she?" they asked.

"She's only moved her eyes, but I think she can hear me." he said. The second person walked into view. She had black, braided in the front, and a captain's uniform on.

"Uno...hana..." I managed to get my mouth to move.

"Amaya. Can you hear us?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah." I said, my mouth moving at will.

"Why can't I move anything else?"

"Your nervous system was damaged. You should be able to move tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I've been gone for a month! What about school? What do they all think?"

"We gave your body a mod soul designed to be just like you."

"What about Grimmjow and Harribel?"

"They're dead too."

"Ok." I said, closing my eyes and sighed. Unohana left.

"Renji."

"Yeah?"

"Why am I always getting captured?"

"I don't know." Renji said, sitting down by my head. He took my hand and squeezed it.

**I know that was short. But I need to finish this story. Reviews are welcomed, and also private pms for sequel ideas if you think I should do one. I could finish this story in one night, but I may not be able to.**


	19. Final

**I had a huge writers block and this is going to be way short. It's the final...**

I stretched and yawned. I moved my arms behind my back and my hands stuck together. I smiled at the light pain in my arms from the stretch. I spread my feet out and slid down into the splits. The light burning in my legs got a little worse as I stayed.

"Help! I can't get up!" I cried. Renji smirked and pulled me to my feet. I smiled at him, then did a cartwheel, then a back handspring. I landed, by hands up above my head.

"I'm ready to go!" I cried.

"Really? Sure you don't want to do a couple more flips or something?" Renji asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and we started walking to the Senkai Gate. We walked up and the gate opened. The others had left a day before us, so we were alone. We started sprinting, then shunpoing to the other side. Upon arriving, I nearly fell to the ground, but quickly regained my balance. We walked to Urahara's shop and stepped inside to see our gigai's on the floor.

"That's a little disturbing.." I said, noticing my eyes were open and glazed over. I lay down inside my body and when I sat up, I felt stiff.

"Ugh. I can see how you felt when you first got here. So stiff..." I muttered, stretching my hand. I balled it up into a fist, then looked at the clock.

"Time for school." I mumbled. I stood up and looked down at him.

"You're a lot smaller when you're on the ground." I said laughing. He grumbled and got up. We grabbed our bags and walked to school. We walked in and sat at our desks. I felt a warm feeling inside my heart. I guess I was happy, but it felt more than happy. I looked at the board and sighed.

"I missed so much..."

"We all did." Ichigo said beside me. I rolled my eyes and kicked his shin. He jumped, then held his shin. I smiled.

"Serves you right." I muttered. The door opened slowly and our teacher walked in with a paper in her hand.

"There has been a change of plans. You all have gym first bell." she said before leaving the room again. I furrowed my eyebrow and got up, gym clothes in hand. We moved in our posses to the gym. I smiled as I entered the gym room.

"So you and Abarai are dating? You haven't answered my question all month." one girl asked.

"I guess so..." I sighed. I changed quickly and ran out the doors.

"We're playing soccer." the gym teacher said. She was acting weird, but then again, so were all the other teachers, so I went along with it. I ran to the girls side of the field and the ball was placed in front of me. I smiled at Renji who had gotten placed right in front of me. I looked at the two girls next to me and nodded. The whistle blew and I passed to the girl on my right, who passed back to me, then I passed to my left. We continued like this all the way up the field until we scored. We ran back and when Renji got the ball, none of us knew what happened. He had it, then they had scored.

"Am I spacing out?" I asked myself.

"Not really. He kicked the ball to his left, then it got passed really fast then he kicked it hard and scored. It was kinda weird." the girl behind me said. I nodded and took my position.

"So we fight speed with speed." I muttered, nodding twice to the girl behind me. I passed the ball to my left, who kicked it behind her, then the person behind her kicked it to the girl behind me and then she kicked it to me. I took two steps. One to step, one to kick. The ball was in the goal within three seconds of the whistle blowing.

"Hehe. Sorry, were we too fast?" I taunted the boys. And so gym continued.

After gym, we headed to lunch. I sat down on the roof and demolished my sandwhich.

"Hungry?" Rukia asked smirking.

"Just a bit." I said smiling cheekily. I quickly chugged my drink then ran out the doors. I ran onto the soccer field and started running laps. I felt like I had been sleeping forever.

"Amaya! No one is allowed on the soccer field unless they're in gym!" someone called. I laughed and continued running. I ran until the bell rang, and I still wasn't hungry. Then I realized why the teachers were acting weird. It was the last day of school. I laughed.

"And he only came a couple months ago." I sighed as I walked into the biology room. I looked at the squid on the table.

"I can't do this." I said. I put my hand over my mouth as someone cut it open. I gaged, but kept it down.

"Feeling queezy?" asked the teacher, eyeing me like I was diseased.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Go to the bathroom. You're excused for class. Since it's that last day, you puking will do no good." he said. I nodded my thanks and left for the bathroom. I ran in one of the stalls and puked. After finishing, I felt like new. I ran out the doors to the second soccer field the gym class wasn't using and started running laps again. When the bell rang I headed back in the school and walked to the math class. I slipped into my desk and smiled at the teacher.

When the final bell rang for school, everyone rushed out. I walked to the park and stood looking at a patch of roses when I felt an arm around my waist. I smiled and looked back at the red head, who was smiling too. I gently pressed my lips against his. When we broke apart, I looked deep into his eyes.

"This is going to be a tough relationship." I murmured in his ear.


End file.
